A Winterfest Miracle
by ClearaMorph
Summary: It's almost that time of year again! A time of family, of closeness. A Christmas, or maybe a Winterfest miracle, perhaps? Sure, why not! After all, it is the season for that! A time for light and hope and for miracles to happen, to anyone. You just need to have a little faith that it can happen.
1. No Faith In The Prophecy To Come?

**_No Faith In The Prophecy To Come? _**

BOOM! A body hit the floor hard and groaned when given a hand to get up, as the Spellcaster checked her over to make sure she was all right, or worse. "Ohh, what happened?" Still, a bit dazed from the explosion, had temporary amnesia, very temporarily as her mind suddenly started clearing up from the problematic outcome of what just happened to them! As she was slowly moved to a sitting up position from the floor.

"Oh no! I'm coming, hold on!" Panicked as soon as they heard the explosion ran over to where it originated from and saw her, a fellow Sage, groaning a bit, face flat out on the floor! "That's what I wanted to know. Don't you remember, L. Faba, you were…," looking over at the bubbling caldron, the smoking and stinking mess inside it, was quite evidently visible now what had just happened, or she was doing, "making a potion and your potion caused an explosion." Helping L. Faba to sit up, Morgyn picked her half-limp body up from the middle as she was still a bit stunned and helped her to sit up at least so that they could check her over. Suddenly Morgyn was taken aback and recoiling at what they saw! "Are you okay, did you get…? Ugh ewww, oh, you're green, and you look horrid!"

L. Faba, to her shock, saw her now green hands and arms and felt her face which was wrinkled and awful feeling, she then realized to her horror, "I'm cursed!"

"Ugh, you certainly are, ugh, ohh, the worst one. It could have been the pedo hugs of Awkward Embraces, or, better yet, the Infectious Laughter, but no, you got the green Martian look, the Curse of Repulsiveness. Oh gosh, ugh, I'm gonna barf!" It was too overwhelming the need to vomit, and poor Morgyn couldn't even try to run off to the bathroom to try to puke in the toilet, and did it right there on the floor a few feet away from L. Faba!

Sobbing, she begged, "Morgyn, help me, please, if you can." There was a spell, she was sure, Morgyn knew, on how to remove this curse from her. Or at least Morgyn could make it, the potion for her, to remove it. As she did not feel capable right now, of doing that, nor had the supplies. Or at least not wanting to go out like this, and try to purchase them to then try to make it, especially if it was even for sale, be it the potion, and or the ingredients at Caster's Ally, to make the potion to remove the curse.

Too busy puking their guts out, to do a thing, had quipped once the waves of queasy nausea had seemingly passed and kept their eyes tightly shut, to not look at her and have it hit again. "Ohh man, oh oooh ohh, and here, I had wondered, what it would be like, ugh, ohh to have morning sickness, what it was like, to feel sick from that. Oh, now I know, what it's like, ugh, ohh, unh, now I know, unh, and I'm ha, ha, kinda glad, heh, ugh glad I… ugh, ohh," throwing up again.

L. Faba had honestly thought mistaken Morgyn for a male, and others had also often mistaken Morgyn for a female, as well. Not without good reason, Morgyn was quite androgynous in the face and looked quite feminine and masculine, and was easily mistaken for both. Plus, Morgyn wore eyeliner as well, not that a few other Spellcaster males didn't do that as well, and looked good with it on. But only Morgyn out of the males, however, wore lip-gloss as well, which was a bit odd for a male to do but had suited Morgyn, especially to the androgynous look they sported. L. had honesty thought Morgyn did that for sport or amusement, to get a rise out of others to the confusion of their gender unless they were gay or bi. Only to now seemingly realize the truth. "What do you mean you are actually a…girl and wait, what? Oh, I am so sorry, I thought you were a guy and, wait, what?"

"Ugh-mmm," trying to control the nausea long enough, held up a finger, and shook their head, Morgyn would try to answer the question in due time. But first things are first. Very compassionately, Morgyn waved their wand and recited the incantation and the movements they had learned to use the spell and commanded, "Decursify!" Suddenly as the spell hit L. Faba, she was returned to her normal complexion, the Curse of Repulsiveness completely removed!

"Sigh, thank you so much, Morgyn." Mischievously, she chuckles as she stands up, and she goes over to play a friendly joke prank on her fellow Sage friend. "Here, have a nice pedo, hug…and tickles, on me, for that," saying that after she got her arms around Morgyn in a friendly embrace hug. Tickling the Sage of Untamed Magic, on their sides and belly a bit, making Morgyn scream out a bit girlishly writhing away from the tickles and laughing loudly!

"Aaah, hehe, hehe, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you brat! You found my tickly spots, brat! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, you goof. So what were you brewing up or tried to brew up?"

"Potion of Good Fortune."

"Ohh, terrible for you, it backfired, more like a potion of bad luck it hit you with."

"Yeah, and thanks again for lifting it for me."

"Anytime."

Overweight Simeon half jogged in and finally found them, "I thought I heard an explosion, did I hear right, and if so, from what?"

"Yeah, that was me, I was trying to brew up a potion of Good Fortune, but it backfired on me, and it blew up in my face, and I got cursed, with Repulsiveness. Thankfully Morgyn got rid of it for me right," playfully elbow jabbing Morgyn in the stomach.

Playfully doing it right back, jokingly said, "No, she's still ugly as sin," L. Faba playfully stuck her tongue out at Morgyn and Morgyn did it right back at her.

Chuckling at the silly pair was happy to hear everything turned out all right. "Well, I'm glad everything turned out all right. Oh," spotting the puke puddle quickly took care of that with a wave of his wand, "Scruberoo. Not only is there a potion to remove curses, but now we also got a spell to learn to remove it as well. I'm so glad there is now Untamed Magic to learn, now that you came here, oh prophesized one. So…mind teaching me that spell?"

"Hmm, I think you know my price, it's pretty high, a spell for a spell, I think that's only right for the prophesized one," jokes Morgyn. They hardly believed it at times, let alone put too much stock in the prophecy about them, but it had seemingly come to pass. So maybe there was something to it, they supposed. It wasn't that they didn't believe in such things, but they had been told a lot of things that were hard to believe. They were also told some things that they thought were true but turned out were wrong, and things they thought were untrue, found out later were true. So with Morgyn being the ultimate truth-seeker, being a Sagittarius, had an open mind when it came to things like this. Namely believing in prophecies. But there were such things as false prophets. So Morgyn was also still wisely wary of any and all possible false prophesies given about a lot of things. Even if it was about them. As Morgyn would soon find out, they had a very good reason to disbelieve what they were told.

"What spell would you like to learn for Decursify?" Simone quite eager, wand at the ready, to teach Morgyn any of his Practical Magic spells, he knew, to learn Decursify from Morgyn for it.

"Hmm, so hard to choose. How about a rain-cheque? I'll decide later, and teach it to you now, the Decursify spell."

"Uh, sure? Umm, what's a rain-cheque?" Unfamiliar with that mortal term. Simeon like quite a few other Spellcasters did go in and out freely from the Realm of Magic, from time to time, and did know about mortals, but there were a lot of things, Simeon, as well as the others, did not know about mortals or human born like Morgyn here, namely some terms for some things, like this rain-cheque thing, or meaning.

"It means you can pay me later when I decide, it's a voucher for whatever, in this case learning a spell from you. I'll decide on it later; what's more important for me to learn."

"Oh, okay, sure, a rain-cheque for a Practical Magic spell it is. I'm ready," and Morgyn taught Simeon the Decursify spell.

"How about you, L. do you want to learn it? You know, in case you curse yourself again, and I'm not around next time to remove it for you. As for the payment, spell, I think I'm pretty settled on the spell I want to learn from you, but later."

"Yeah, learn whatever from us later, as I also came in to tell you that Minerva wanted to speak with you about something important as well, and it is imperative you go see her right away."

This would only take a few seconds, and Morgyn could always fly literally out of here and go see Minerva right away. "Sure, I'll go see them just as soon as I teach L. the Decursify spell. Ready?" L. Faba nods; she was quite ready to learn it. Morgyn teaches her the spell, and L. Faba absorbs the knowledge of the spell just as Simeon did less than a minute ago. "Okay, see you when I see you both, later," already eagerly looking forward to it, to getting out of here for a short time even if it was just to fly into Glimmerbrook. After all, Morgyn was looking forward to what would happen after they saw Minerva and spoke to them about whatever it is. After all, it has been at least 5 days if not longer as all the days seemed to blend together here, and it was very easy to lose track of days and had done so, and as such, Morgyn was feeling a bit cooped up from it. So was looking forward to spending a bit of time outside of the Realm of Magic. Not that they didn't love being in the Realm and being a Sage, it was just they needed this as well. For sanities sake. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, whee," enjoying the rush too much as they zipped up on their broom to fly through the portal and off through to Glimmerbrook to land at Minerva Charm's doorstep, and knock on the door. Only as soon as Morgyn flew out of the portal did the icy, freezing cold late autumn and nearing if not already here, namely winter air, hit Morgyn hard. "Oh man, it's freezing out," seeing their breath in the air, shivered coldly. Wobbling a bit as they flew because they were straddling their broom tightly and digging it, their broom, into them, get it deeper between their legs, because the cold air and especially the icy wind had hit Morgyn quite hard, and the usual reaction happened. Though their coat and sweater was warm enough, they still did want their gloves and toque hat on as well. Morgyn hated the cold for the most part, and boy was it cold today, with the cold wind blowing! Just the cold part Morgyn disliked, but Morgyn loved snow, as it is so pretty to look at and fun to play in. Also, winter meant 3 other big things; their birthday was coming up, as well as Winterfest and Chiasmas. Morgyn loved Winterfest and especially Christmas. What kids young or old didn't love it?! Morgyn knocked on the door and then danced a bit by the door while waiting for someone to answer it for 2 reasons over. "Hey, Darrel, how's it going, is your mom home?"

"Yeah. Mom, Morgyn is here!" She came right over, as Morgyn shivers and bounces a bit dancing a bit on the spot. "You okay?"

"Yeah I'm getting chilled from the cold of flying here on my broom, and I suddenly had to pee, ha, ha, ha, ha. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten being in the Realm, it's not cold there, or at least not as cold as in Glimmerbrook. So when the cold hits you, suddenly you find yourself needing to pee, when you didn't before, ha, ha, ha, or at least way worse than before it hits you. I'm trying to warm up here and hold it in at the same time. Of course, the cold wind isn't helping that."

"Oh, okay, ha, ha, ha, right, that's true enough. For both of those things. It happens to me too. I have to pee too when I get hit with the cold most times as well."

"Oh, you poor thing, you look so cold, come in, come in quickly. Go warm up by the fireplace." Morgyn nods and heads right there. "I did need to speak to you about something important, but you better also go use the bathroom first if you have to go. The cold does the same thing to me, of course, but just being an elder also means more trips to the bathroom."

Shivering and after entering the warm house suddenly lost that strong urge to urinate, especially getting warmed up by the fireplace, but that was good as they had other plans later on, involving the toilet and needed that excuse to pee. "I'm okay now; the urge is gone, now that I'm getting warmed up. I'll go pee later." Namely, when they went to the bar. "As I'm sure by what I was told, what you have to tell me is quite important."

"Oh, okay, if you're sure," Morgyn nods it was fine, and what Minerva has to tell Morgyn was quite important. But certainly not time-sensitive, that Morgyn couldn't go take a bathroom break now before she began to tell Morgyn what she had to say to them. So Minerva started to say to them, as Morgyn stayed by and warmed up by the fireplace, "I have a new prophecy which has come to my attention, concerning you, Morgyn."

"Bad or good?"

"Wonderful, in fact, quite wonderful for you, as well as for the rest of us. Because of what it will mean or rather bring. Concerning the Realm of Magic as well as the human or mortal realm as well. It will be a wondrous miracle, in fact."

"That's the best kind of prophecy then. I have to ask, um, like how come, or how, did you learn of this gift, to prophesy?"

"Easy, I had two wonderful children." Darrel smiles with a slight blush at the praise his mother just gave. Too bad, his sister Gemma wasn't also here to hear it, as she was away at school still being a teen. "When you become a mother, you are gifted with not only a child or children, depending on, of course, your pregnancy, be it a single baby or multiples, that you're having, but also, you will become a much more powerful Spellcaster, in some way after. That's why you will find that the most powerful Spellcasters are, in fact, women. In my case, my gift, in addition to my two beautiful, wonderful, and adorable children, was the gift of prophecy. Perhaps you will get the same gift, or some other one, after all, you will be having a baby here soon enough. That's why I wanted you to come here, for me to tell you; the prophecy says: that you will be having a little Spellcaster, a baby, very soon! Congratulations, Morgyn! You will soon be with Spellcaster, and Spellcasting for two, soon enough!"

"WHAT!? Pa-ha, ha, ha, ha, yeah sure‼ Me having a baby‼ Good luck with that‼ I mean that; I **really** mean that‼ I am so not having any baby! Really, me, having a baby‼ You have got to be out of your mind, to think that; that I would, or could, have a baby‼" This had to be a joke, or just dead wrong, as far as any prophecy is concerned.

Darrel chuckles, "Uh, mom, are you sure it is Morgyn, who is to have a baby, I mean." Darrel shakes his head and looks Morgyn over, and up and down a few times. Squinting his eyes and looking at Morgyn's face. As Darrel's gaze rested on Morgyn's face and the fact that they wore both eyeliner and lipstick or lip-gloss as well. Then looking at Morgyn's body up and down once more, he realized it, _oh of course, right._ He then shrugged his shoulders and head, shaking it a bit. "Oh, yeah, you're right, it is Morgyn, ohh, of course, yes, ah," winking at Morgyn, "I get it now, what's up with you. I guess it's kind of obvious if you look at Morgyn, mom, what's up with them. You're in good company with my mom, Morgyn."

Almost growling as they spoke, "What are you looking at, Darrel," Morgyn asks, folding their arms over, their chest, namely, getting those creeped out vibes.

"Ha, ha, I ain't interested, in you, at all, Morgyn, I wasn't checking you out that way, at all, I'm engaged, after all, namely to Emilia. I only have eyes for her. But I get it now. Sorry if I offended you. I was just trying to figure you out; I got it now, what you are. I suppose it is obvious if you think about it, and I meant no harm when I was looking at you to realize that. Sorry though, if I did creep you out."

Always quick to forgive, especially if it was a misunderstanding which it seemed to be here, said genuinely, "Yeah, it's fine. It's all good and forgiven, no big. Oh, and congratulations! I wish you all the best and luck in your up-coming marriage!"

"Thank you so much. Besides, I know, what you are, I just realized it, what you are, what you must be. After all, looks are deceiving, and in your case, being a bookworm trait, I think you know the saying, not to judge a book by its cover, fits you better. After all, I get it, what you must be; my mother can tell you that. By the way, she is never wrong, she is a proven prophetess. If my mom says you are going to have a baby, you are going to have to get ready to have a baby then. Better get a bassinet, oh prophesied one, you are going to be in a family way soon enough. Pretty soon after Emilia and I do get married, we will no doubt be starting to have a few little baby Spellcasters of our own, soon enough. Perhaps our little one or little ones will play with your little one. It is just one Morgyn will be having or more than one?"

"The prophecy for this particular one is just for one baby. However, I'm sure that won't stop Morgyn from having other children in due time."

Scoffing, "Huh, not going to happen there with me, I can tell you that much, it can't, and won't be happening, a baby in my future. What kind of future prophecy is that for someone like me?"

"You need not be afraid of what the future will bring you; this child will bring you nothing but blessings. Though I'm sure with becoming a parent, not without its hardships, as to be expected along the way, but mostly all blessings." Morgyn just looked quite upset and on the verge of tears at what Minerva just said as their bottom lip quivered. Something about that must have hit Morgyn quite hard to upset the Sage that much. Maybe it was only the unbelievable goodness of the prophecy, was hitting Morgyn's heart, in a good way, of course, Minerva was quite sure. Not knowing the exact reason why Morgyn was getting quite upset. "Morgyn, this baby, you will have, will unite your mortal realm with our Realm of Magic; this baby will bring unity to our realms. You will do this by joining your granted Spellcaster DNA with a special magical Spellcaster DNA which only exists to bring joy and happiness to others, and together you will create a new life, and in doing so, that new life, it will bring back, the lost house of magic AKA Àine, AKA Tamed Magic. The baby before it is even born, will return what was lost, a lost House and School of Magic, Tamed Magic, Àine will return to us. Before your baby is even born, Àine will return to us. As the baby grows, he or she will help to bring a new era of peace and understanding. No one will be ashamed or afraid when they do realize it; we are all one, though different. This child will bring so much good."

Choking a bit, "Àine is coming back, if I get pregnant, have a baby?"

"Yes, that's right, she left shortly after you became a Spellcaster, we lost Tamed Magic, and we got Untamed Magic in its place, namely you. But as you know, that is what I had prophesied would happen when you came here, long before you came here, in fact. But in addition to getting our Sage of Tamed Magic back, this child you will have will also be a Sage, in due time."

"What?! Of what? Of what magic, take over my role as Untamed Magic or…what?" Morgyn was certainly not offended by that idea; if anyone was going to take over their role as Sage, it should be someone special, like a family member. Still, Morgyn really had to know, wonder, if that was the case. All in all, this was getting to sound quite unbelievable! Just the fact that they, they Morgyn Ember was going to get; pregnant; yeah, was an absolutely absurd idea in itself! What an idea!

"No, your baby will learn, Old Magic, lost magic, long-forgotten, magic. Your baby will learn long-forgotten magic; that will be what he or she will be the Sage of. He or she will rediscover the old magical arts."

"So, you don't know if I'm going to have a boy or a girl?"

"No. I'm a prophetess, not a physic, Morgyn."

"But even the Savior's birth was prophesied that He would be a boy."

"Yes, by an angel of the Lord, and by God Himself, I am neither of those things. However, no matter how special this baby will be, he or she is no savior, by any means. However, if I am made to know what sex your child will be, I will let you know. Otherwise, you will just have to find out the good old-fashioned way. Wait until birth to see what you have."

"Well, they do have sonograms now or ultrasounds. You can find that out then, that way."

Morgyn took a deep, hitched breath and just shook their head. "Yeah, I'll do just that," and walked off. Tugging their coat tightly around them did it up before walking out the door and heading out in the cold, bitter wind. Morgyn was still very upset, but as the wind blew, it had dried Morgyn's bitter, sad tears away to icy streams as Morgyn walked off. Head and mind and heart still upset over what they were told, started to cry. Why wouldn't they cry, over it all, especially considering what they had been told years ago?

Politely getting the door for Morgyn, Darrel now watched out the door and could even swear he heard it. Morgyn choking up and crying; and shaking coldly not just from the cold and windy weather, but from something else, perhaps it was fear. "Mom, Morgyn seems so upset. I hope she will be okay, I don't know why she is so upset though. This should be joyous news for her."

"Dear, use, they, or other gender-neutral pronouns, with Morgyn, until they say so otherwise. I know they do it with me, I think they want the same in return. But yes, I do wonder why too, why they are so upset over this prophecy."

"Maybe Morgyn is a Trans female to male and can't take it, to hear that news, of going back to the other gender, the one they were born as. Some really hate that and can't accept the gender that they were born as, and it upsets them so much to be thought of and called that gender again or anything to do with it. Yet if that is the case, I don't get it then, why Morgyn still wears make-up, as if she is still a girl. Makes no sense, to me, if that is the case."

"I do not think so, although I would not rule that out, I still do not think that is the case with Morgyn at all. I believe it is something else entirely, what is upsetting and bothering our Sage friend."

"Either that, or Morgyn is like you, but they just can't accept it, what they are, and wants to be thought of as a male-only. Or maybe Morgyn just doesn't want to be married."

"Oh yes, both of those things might be correct. Let's just give it some time, time for Morgyn to muddle it all over, to accept their fate. Besides, I need time to help Gemma with her school homework. I want to see her get that A+ in school. So I have to give her a hand with her homework, first, before I go see Morgyn, and explain things better to the dear Sage, of what will happen."


	2. A Call From Home To Go Home?

**_A Call From Home. To Go Home? _**

Now with being out in Glimmerbrook, Morgyn had cell service in Glimmerbrook and free Wi-Fi connection inside the bar. It was also the safest spot to use their cellphone without being called out on it, mainly if they used it in the washroom. As such human or mortal devices were usually frowned upon, especially for Spellcaster and a Sage. But since Morgyn wasn't born a Spellcaster, figured it had sufficiently excused them to keep their cellphone. However, Morgyn had kept it a secret, as Àine had warned Morgyn, about such things, inside of the Realm of Magic, after she had turned Morgyn into a Spellcaster. Yet, to this day, Morgyn wondered just why a simple cellphone was so forbidden; I mean, get with the times; everyone had one. Kids who were just starting kindergarten had them for goodness sake! Plus, Morgyn had to still stay in touch, right. "It can't be; it really can't be, **_me_**, having a baby, huh, impossible, absolutely impossible, with me," Morgyn sighs, putting a hand to their abdomen and sniffling letting out a hitched sigh of crying. Morgyn tried to compose themself long before entering the bar. Not daring to fly there on their broom, but to walk. To give them sufficient time walking there to stop and have a cry and get it out of their system. Even if that meant their mascara would be running or cried off by the time, they were at the bar. No big deal, as it could be fixed up inside the bathroom, as Morgyn always carried their lipstick lip-gloss and mascara inside their coat pocket for such touchups if need be. Glad they decided to walk there to stop along the way with no one in sight and had a good long cry over it all and then walking on, tried to compose themselves. Glad they did so as Morgyn had seen someone they recognized inside the bar, namely Grace.

Greeting Morgyn as soon as they walked in, "Hey, Morgyn, what's up?" Seeing that Morgyn had been crying mainly because of their reddish tinted and puffy eyes, and with it, their mascara gone, cried off, obviously, when they sat down with a barstool between them. So Morgyn had been or was still upset about or over something. So she asks concerned for her dear friend, and hoping to help if she can, asks, "Are you all right? You look like you were crying. Do you want to…?"

"No. No, not at all. No, I don't want to talk about it, not this time, not right now. I just need a drink right now." There was no hiding it from Grace, as she was quite observant, apparently. But not wanting to have to tell her why they were crying; didn't let her know what the tears were all about. As even Grace, though a close friend, did not know what their secret was, not even the other Sages knew that. But it would come out, no doubt. But if it could be put off, so much the better, as Morgyn was a bit ashamed of themself, for it. Not that it could be helped. Although they did really like it and even loved being that way, as there were upsides and benefits of being that way, but there was that other side of the equation. Some days Morgyn really disliked it, to really hating it, being the way they are, and it was today that Morgyn was reminded of that, of the one big downside to being the way that they are, namely why the tears.

"Hard or bad day?"

"Something like that. Bartender?"

She looks up from washing out a dirty glass in the sink. "Yes, what will it be?"

"A glass of nectar, namely Soft Shadow Avornalino, and keep them coming. Till I say stop."

"You got it," mixing up or rather pouring the first glass of nectar for Morgyn, and pours the next after Morgyn finishes that drink.

After drinking 4 glasses of nectar, as that was one of the few quickest drinks that the bartender could make, and Morgyn could drink down, so as to have it hit them. "Okay, that's the last one, I'm done." After the 4th glass, Morgyn had a much fuller bladder in addition to getting hit by cold weather and suddenly having to pee, for a second time, and now had slipped off to go use the washroom and use their cellphone, and afterward would fix up their make-up before even daring to leave the bar. As in no sense in getting more questions from the Sages, as to why they had cried their make-up off, from them too. "Oh man, oooh, I don't know if I can make it, oh boy, oooh, or, ooh boy, I'll be in there for a good long while." It was more of an excuse, saying that for show, mostly as an excuse, as to why they might be in the bathroom for a long while. Morgyn knew where their bladder limit was, though it was close, was not in the, I'm about to wet myself, zone, quite yet. Though nearing there, with about maybe 5 or so minutes, before it actually got there.

"I got a mop and a bucket if you don't make it," the bartender shouts to Morgyn as they waddle off doing an obvious pee walk all the way there."

As they sat on the toilet, Morgyn listened to their voicemail. It always had to go straight to their voicemail, as Morgyn had to be very careful about not letting it ring, and let it always go to voicemail, by leaving it in Airplane Mode, but would at least once to twice or more a week head to the bar to have a drink, or several, and check if there were any emails and or voicemails to catch up on all of what they had missed. So Morgyn would go either in here, in one of the bathrooms, or in the back of the bar, for privacy, if there was no one besides the bartender in the bar, as this out of the way bar hardy had many visitors, aside from the locals. There were two voicemails and two emails to go through, both from their parents, one from mom and one from dad, respectively, both saying verbally and in writing, that they wanted Morgyn to call home as soon as possible, as well as email them back, to let them know if they got their call, that had gone to voicemail. Quickly emailing both of them the same, 'I got your email, yes, I'll phone home.' Looking at the date on their cellphone was shocked to realize, "Oh man, it can't be; it's almost been nearly 2 weeks. I can't believe how quickly I lost track of time and the days. They must be so worried. I hope one of them is home, at least."

He looked at the incoming caller ID and recognized the number and picks it up, "Morgyn! How are you? It's been well over a week since you called or emailed us. Are you okay, is everything okay? We were getting so worried because you hadn't called. How come you didn't get in touch with us? Or were you just too busy doing your Sage thing? Are you all right is everything okay?"

"I'm doing fine, dad. All the days blend together, so I do, at times, lose track of the days, sorry. I hadn't realized how long it had been since I left the Realm last to come to the bar and call you guys to check in with you to find out how things are going back home. It's so different here, we do have day and night cycles like back at home, but it's so different here, it's not like Earth. We got our own day and night cycles. There's a sun inside the Realm, but it's not the same one, as we're stuck in a vortex in space, so the ambiance of the magic and the lights from the stars and comets constantly going by are what gives a sort of daylight, though we do have a moon, but it's not the same one as the one on Earth. So it's so easy to lose track of the days and nights, especially if you don't walk out of HQ."

"Oh, I can only imagine what it's like there, by going off of what you tell us. Yeah, sounds like it, if you lose track of time there, without the normal Earth cycles you are used to. So what's it like there for the weather?"

"Nice and warm in HQ and inside the Realm of Magic, warm and cozy. We technically don't have normal season cycles such as on Earth, it's a bit different there. It's, however, so cold out though, in Glimmerbrook, freezing. It feels like it's going to snow here if it hasn't already and melted. What's it like at home?"

"Snowy, it is nearly officially wintertime already, only 6 days away from officially being winter. It's why we wanted you to call home, aside from being worried about why you hadn't called us. We wanted to know if you can come home for Harvestfest and your birthday and for Winterfest as well as for Christmas."

"I do want to and would love to, but I don't know if I can, being a Sage and all. I know for sure I can leave to Glimmerbrook, safely if need be, but actually leaving for more than a day, is not always doable. A few hours are fine, I think I can swing it, going home for Harvestfest, and my birthday, but like a few weeks, um, I don't know, probably not. I have to help keep the Realm together, and that requires me to be in there or nearby."

"Ohh, hmm, shoot."

"How's mom, is she there, can I talk to her too?"

"Well, mom is at work; otherwise, I would have let you say hi to her as well. But she did have a good idea if you can't leave because of being a Sage. How about we come and stay with you over the Harvestfest holiday, we will have the workday off, of course, being it a holiday, and we don't work on Fridays, and then later we can come there for your birthday and Winterfest and Christmas if you can't make it out here."

"Yes! Great idea! Uh, shoot, I would love that, um, only one problem, you won't see the portal, to get into the Realm of Magic, only Spellcasters can. So only Spellcasters can go in and out, and can see it, a bit of a Catch-22 there."

"But, you said you saw it before you were changed into a Spellcaster."

"Yes, true."

"So then why couldn't we or one of us see it?"

"You or mom might be able to see it, but chances are you won't see it to enter it. It's locked out to non-Spellcasters; only very special individuals like me can see it while mortal. Not only that, with you both not being a Spellcasters, you would be an easy target to use as dueling targets for practice. I mean, I could turn you if you came into the Realm, but outside, I don't know how to do that. Unless… Can I get back on you on that? There might be a way if one or both of you cannot see the portal."

"Uh, sure, mom will be off of work in about 2 hours, maybe call back then? Or we will call you back about that. We miss you terribly and want to spend some time with you, not just a few hours on your birthday and maybe Winterfest and Christmas."

"Yeah, I want that too, I miss you both terribly as well. Hmmm, I have a favor I can call in to help you two out, but let's see if you can see the portal first or not. Then I can see about changing you into Spellcasters. If, that's what you both want."

"If it means we can come and see you, more often, then yes."

"It will, in fact, you can come here to see me whenever you like when you are Spellcasters. In addition to that, you also get cool powers as well."

"Sounds enticing, yes, we will, I'm sure, both enjoying being Spellcasters as well."

"I'll change you both into Spellcasters; just don't get into a duel on your first day."

"All right, we won't. So if we will be staying there for a few days, I'll get a few things ready for the trip. So I will call you back when mom comes home in 2 hours." With that, the call was ended.


	3. You Are A What!

**_You Are A What?! _**

Morgyn had to try to keep an eye on the time, as they hung out in the library, quietly reading, or rather re-reading a favorite book of theirs while slipping glances at their cellphone, and looking at the changing sky outside. In the meantime, both Simeon and L. wanted to know what Minerva wanted to see Morgyn about if it wasn't too personal. So Morgyn told them what was up. After all, it would pass the time quicker, and they would all find out eventually anyhow. Not as if it would happen, and if it did - as if - what to do to keep it, or try to keep it, covered up or a secret. Or at least for a little while, to get a feel for the situation anyhow. Would anyone believe it, or think it was all a joke? "I don't know who gave it to her, or if it was from Minerva, directly, but that new prophecy she has about me is dead wrong; there is no possible way that will ever happen."

Simeon shook his head and asked, "What was it?"

"Tisk, that I will join my granted Spellcaster DNA with a special magical Spellcaster DNA which only exists to bring joy and happiness to others, and together we will create a new life, and in doing so that new life it will bring the lost house of magic back AKA Àine, AKA Tamed Magic. Huh, I would seriously adore that; I miss her so much, as do we all, I'm sure. But get this, that child from me will create yet another house of magic, in that child's case, old magic, long-forgotten magic, or the lost magical arts, of decades past. Because of this, he or she will also become a Sage; my baby will become a Sage. Seriously, so not going to happen. Not to me, anyhow."

Simeon raised an eyebrow, "So, I take it you do not want to have children then, Morgyn?"

"No. It's not that. It's not that I don't want to. More like it just won't happen, period!"

"Give it a few years you will change your mind, kids you might not want when you are young, but as you get older like me, that starts to change, now I do want to have kids," L. states flat out.

Gronning, "That's not the case at all. I want kids, even now, like as in, I would love to have a child, a baby, but that won't happen to me, considering the obvious, issue, of me having one."

"Ohh, I get it," Simeon reasons what was Morgyn's worry fear; "you don't have to give up your Sage position if you would like to have a child or adopt one. I mean, we can help you right out, and you can still be the Sage of Untamed Magic. I mean, you still haven't even found anyone yet to have as even a temporary replacement and or a successor."

Groaning again, "It's not so much that part of it is, but the other part is. I just can't fulfill that prophecy. As much as I really do want, and desire to do so, it is simply imposable with me, to actually, you know, physically, have a kid. I mean, not unless I misunderstood it all, that was what Minerva had meant, is for me to physically have a baby. Obviously, so not going to happen with me."

"Ohh, I get it, did you get mistaken for a girl again? I mean, the eyeliner and or mascara is one thing, but you should really stop wearing pink lipstick or lip-gloss if you don't want to be mistaken for a girl. Or at least if you must wear it, use a less feminine shade or color, like maybe black." Morgyn slaps their forehead with the palm of their hand a few times, inanely. Even shaking their head a bit and giggling about it.

It was then that L. remembers, "So, Morgyn, you know back when you cured me of my curse, by the way, thank you again for that," Morgyn smiles in a happy response, with a nod. "But, you know how you said that you had wondered what it would be like to have morning sickness." Morgyn nods. "So what did you mean by that, when you said that? Just wondering what it would be like later on to be…pregnant…," looking Morgyn up and down twice over, "or just curious of what it would be like to be a woman to experience that?" Okay now L. really had seconded guessed herself, upon saying that. Especially after what was stated by Morgyn and even Simeon. As she realized, there was at least one other possibility, she had never thought of ever before, especially about Morgyn.

Morgyn always the honest and straight up, and to the point, type, and very much can be tactless at times told Simeon and L. Faba now that she asked, "Both."

"Huh?"

"Really, both."

"What, why would you say that I mean you, you're a…guy?" Now L. Faba really questioned it, her assumptions four times over, and what she had usually been calling Morgyn and assumed that they were, namely a male, but was never corrected. That that was right or wrong or just assumed. Okay, so maybe Morgyn was actually a female and only dressed in male clothes. But got a surprising answer.

It was about time someone knew their secret, and the two other Sages deserved to know first, so admitted to it, their secret. "I'm both. A boy and a girl." L. Faba jerked her head back, looking quite confused and very surprised when the idea really hit her head.

Simeon and L. had heard of this, of course, but were surprised to know their fellow Sage was one! Then again, it seemed kind of obvious now that Morgyn had admitted to it. Especially in the way they dressed, they could and would express both genders. It was almost unbelievable as Simeon asked, "What, are you really? So then you are a hermaphrodite, or is it more correct to say, intersex?"

"More polite to say, intersex. That's why I said when you both asked me if I was a boy or a girl, as it was hard to tell, and I had responded with, I know, and said, I'm gender fluid or non-binary. I almost prefer that, to call myself that, over intersex. However, though, a hermaphrodite is correct also, considering my gender diagnosis is rendered as such, to my type of intersex gender I have."

L. Faba was a bit confused, still, so asked, "Uh, so, uh, you're more male or female, or more or less one or the other, or uh…okay, what is it, you have, or got, umm…or…don't?" Glancing down at Morgyn's lap and then at Morgyn's face. "I'm kinda confused about how that all works. What exactly is what with you? I'm so confused now."

"Heh, I am both, as it says on my Birth Certificate, I'm intersex. Every case is different, every intersex child is different. It took a few days after my birth to get a proper diagnosis with blood and whatever else, but I was declared as intersex, so I was officiated on my Birth Certificate as an intersex person. Yes, I look and sound like a male, but I have female parts below and inside of me. Or at least, so I'm assuming I have them in me, as I'm going off what I was told and the percentage I am, gender-wise. In my case, I have what is called pseudohermaphroditism. This was made more truer for me when puberty hit me, that's when it became quite obvious for me, as my secondary sex characteristics finally showed up. Up until then, I looked like a female, but puberty did its thing, and now I look more male or at least in body structure; and my voice changed to a more male voice. I was reassessed after puberty had kicked in, and they re-diagnosed me, just to be sure. Still, my original genetic diagnoses still held true, though. This means, in my case, that I'm genetically a female, my chromosomes are the female ones, but I look and sound like a male. So my body on the outside will fool you into thinking that I am just a typical male until you look down inside of my underwear because down there, I do look like a girl because I'm actually genetically a female. I also interestingly enough if you haven't noticed, do not have any body hair on me, so no goatees or beards for me. Not that I would want any. But, I also don't need to shave my legs, as I'm naturally waxed. It's also why I hate the cold and hate being cold, as I got no body hair to keep me warm. It's why I chose this outfit to keep me warmer. Plus, of course, I really like it."

"Ah, now it all makes sense. So what of what are you, over all, what were you told," L. asks?

"In my case, I do look, and sound, like a male, but more or less, I am a female, a girl for sure at least below I am, sort of um, yeah. See, I'm not sure as I had a few tests done on me as a baby, and so they found out genetically that I'm 70% female and 30%, male." True enough as out it all had spewed, Morgyn's trait of being straight to the point and their usual tactlessness, as Morgyn told L. Faba and Simien the bombshell. "It could have been amputated off, but thankfully after threatening to deck and after sue the doctors, for even suggesting to gender assign me, as a proper looking male or female, to a helpless newborn, which could only cry and not speak for themselves yet, as to what they are and what they wanted. I could have had it cut off or docked off some, or be sewn up and lengthened so that I could stand to pee. So I wasn't allowed to go near a hospital for quite a few years, and certainly not allowed to go there without one or both of my parents being there with me. Except for that one time, and boy was that ever a huge mistake, they were basically at it again, and boy did they hear it because of that. But we thought it was a simple test, in and out, nothing else, but we were all lied to. So yes, I do still have my penis; I mean, it was right there when I was born, along with my girl parts. It's about were my clitoris should be, it, in fact, sticks right out, and you would see it if I did pull my pants and underwear down. But it's also a micropenis, as it's my girl penis, or my boy clitoris, as in, it probably should have been my clitoris, as such. Actually, that's precisely where it is at, right where my clitoris is supposed to be. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, but I mean, it is a penis, as in I do pee out of it, and yes it even has a foreskin and looks exactly like one, but I have no balls, oh well, because mainly I do have my proper girl parts, so that's where my 'balls' are at and went, inside where they should be, as in those gonads are my ovaries, or, so I assume. So uh yeah, my body is a bit weird, but I do love it."

Simeon asked, wanting to know, "Can you, um, pee standing up, then?"

"Uh yeah, but I do sit, I kinda do have to sit, considering, but yeah, I can stand up to pee, but I hardly do bother with it, so I sit. I don't care for peeing standing up, but I can. I mean, I do find it a bit interesting, but I don't see the big deal or thrill some guys have that they can do it. I will do it if I need to, like if it's a dirty toilet, or maybe if I'm outside, say camping or something like that, and need a pee and can't find a toilet or proper place to go, I will do it standing up. But other than that, I will sit, as that's my preference, despite what I do look and sound like. I usually see myself more as a female and even prefer female clothing. Even if not all, female clothing works well with my bod, obviously."

"So no writing your name in the snow, then. That would have been so hilarious to see that, you in a dress, and doing that, thinking all this time you were a girl, whereas we thought you were a boy or just seeing that outside the portal. 'Morgyn Ember Sage of the Untamed Magic,' all in yellow," Faba chuckles. "Or worse, catching you right in the middle of the act."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hee, hee ha, ha, ha, ha, I could still do that, but that would have been an entertaining show or a prank to pull on you both to find that out that I'm intersex, if, you had thought I was a girl all this time. But it seems you both thought I was a boy, so I more or less went with that and played along. But yeah, that would have been funny to have you think I was a girl and suddenly see me whizzing out on the snow like a guy. What the heck, what, since when can Morgyn pee like a boy?! I thought she was a girl! Still, it might prove to be a problem for me though to do that, just to write my name in the snow for fun, especially since it's hard at times to try to coax the little bugger out of its hiding spot, especially if I'm cold, as it takes shelter inside where it's warmer. Well, not unless I'm in the mood, which I'm hardly ever in, let alone that it is long enough, especially more so if I'm not in the mood, to aim it properly. Not unless my pants and undies are down, and even then, if I don't tug it out enough, I might nail myself trying to go standing up, especially through my zipper. Hence why I have to drop everything if I do try to go pee standing up. So I don't bother with it, at least not in public, not unless it is an emergency as in a dirty toilet. I mean inside a public restroom, trying to use a urinal with other guys who are all strangers is a bad idea. Plus, I would get harassed for it, being so small. Or freak them the hell out when they look and realize that I'm also a female down there. So I just go in a toilet stall and sit, and if I have to actually fart a few times or fake it," demonstrating an excellent fart mimic with their mouth, "that I'm sitting because I'm taking a poop in there as well, because of other males, I'll do that. But other times I won't bother. Sometimes you just want to sit and just have a pee, sitting down, and that's that. Plus, it's just comfortable to sit rather than to stand, for me, anyhow."

"Ohh, that starts to explain a few things. Namely why you wear make-up and sound like a guy, and yet look like a girl, and why you do wear ladies clothing at times," Simeon realized it, as Morgyn mixes it, their look, like that, for a reason, as in the way they present themself as both sexes, for a good reason, because they are in fact, both.

L., however, realized her mistake but didn't know the word for it, and now had felt terrible for the misgendering thing, as in she didn't know and only assumed. So asked, "So, do you prefer male or female, uh, what's the word for he or she?"

"Pronouns? It's all good, no harm done, and forgiven. If you must. Gender-neutral pronouns, please, and thank you, because I'm both, so I embrace both sides of my sex because I'm a bit of both. But I do side more on the female side though, as I'm genetically that, but also not fully. Even from a toddler, I acted more like a girl, but I also knew I was different as well. I mean, there was no question about that, and I was told I was intersex when I was old enough to understand that and started asking questions about it. I was also raised to be both sexes or as gender-neural, as I could be, so that I could decide on it, what I want to be, and was fully allowed to choose what gender I am or to embrace both sides. So I have chosen to be both, but a more on the female side. But at times, I will also switch right over to being a boy for a good while, like I have recently. That's also why I never bothered to correct you when you called or referred to me, as he and him, because I am one, a male, and I do embrace that side and was still leaning over on that side for the time being. But I'm also a female too and very much embrace that side as well. Hence why I do wear make-up all the time and act and present myself as a girl too, despite looking and sounding like a guy, since I'm both; surprise! By the way, I will never be offended by you or anyone else calling me by male or female pronouns, or 'misgendering' me, because you can't, not with me, anyhow. So you didn't really make a mistake in calling me by male pronouns. Unlike some people who insist on it, being called one gender or the other, or be offended when they are misgendered, even if it was purely by accident, I don't get that way. I'm so easygoing with my whole gender identity; in fact, I have a lot of fun with it. I, in fact, love to screw people over with it and have done that. In fact, L. your idea was spot on as to what I would have done if all this time you thought of me as a female."

"So, you would have written your name in the snow if we thought you were a girl?"

"Oh yeah, I think so. I was on off thinking of a way to mess with you both by maybe popping a squat someplace, you know. Come back from the bar bursting, I can't make it, I gotta do it right here. What, you're a girl?!"

"We would have both been in for the shock of our lives when and if we saw that if you had done that. Why aren't you standing up? Oh my! That's why!" They all have a good long laugh over it!

L. cringed at asking this one, "Um, awkward question, do you like males, females, or both?"

"No big whoop, so don't feel bad for asking me that I'm a very open and honest person, so I'll tell you. Little bit bisexual, but mostly males. Hey, you know what they say, if you met one intersex person, you met, just one intersex person."

"What is that really true? Or is that a human or mortal thing or…?"

"Yes, and Spellcaster as well, since I'm one too. It also goes to a straight-up born Spellcaster as well; since Minerva is one too."

"What? No way, she is so not one."

"Ohh, maybe, she is," Simeon realizes, especially after visiting Minerva had noticed it.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, really, come on, you never noticed it, Minerva sounds exactly like a male! I even politely refer to Minerva in gender-neutral pronouns. They have to be one too unless Minerva is a Trans, female to male. I mean Minerva, has the tough guy walk nailed down!" After all, Minerva did have children, and there was no doubt the family resemblance there. So it made sense to Morgyn that she was a Trans, female to male if they weren't intersex and or was probably just taking hormones to sound and look more male. It might be that or the other, as Morgyn had only been here a few years, so had no idea for sure if Minerva was intersex or a Trans female to male. Also, it was rude to just ask that. "I could only guess the main reason why Darrel wears make-up is because of his mother, being intersex, not unless she is a Trans now after having 2 kids."

"Uh, no, I think you are right with the intersex guess, ever since I've known Minerva she has always had a low voice, a very much male one, so I don't think Minerva is transitioning from female to male, you are probably right about the intersex thing."

"That is so weird to think of Minerva being intersex."

"What's so weird about it, L.? I'm one. You don't think I'm weird, do you?"

"No, not at all. I honestly thought you just had an androgynous face, you know, a pretty boy, or a cute-faced or beautiful man. That could easily pass as a female, in the right clothes and make-up, but are just a cute handsome man. As for the make-up thing, I thought you did it all for sport because you can, and to screw with people. Or you were just gay or bi and were after getting with whoever liked you enough. So no, I had never thought it could be that that you have two genders, and it can't be that common. I think I've only heard of it, or at least a rumor of that, once."

"Well, thanks, you think I'm cute, and that's why I do have an androgynous face because that's why; I'm both a beautiful man and a beautiful woman, as well as what I am, androgynous, inside, and out. As for the other, it happens more often than you think, it is about as common as people with red hair. Any more questions?"

"Yeah, I do," L raised her hand. "Out in public, what restroom side do you use, the male, or the female side?"

"Mostly male, but if I'm dressed as a female, I will go in that side. But if in gender-neutral clothing, I'll go in whatever side I feel like going in unless there's a lineup, and especially more so if I have to go badly. After all, the male side will be done quicker. That's why I love being intersexed as I can embrace both sides, and I get the best of both worlds there!"

"I have a question, but it might be a little bit of a…sensitive of a question," grimaces Simeon.

"I'll try to not take it personally, I rather you just ask, so I can try to answer it."

"Um, can you have children, can intersex people have children?"

"Double question, some can, but, in my case, no. It is a bit of a sensitive question for me, as I did want to have natural children, but no, I can't. So I have to adopt if I want to have children. That's why this prophecy is so upsetting to me. Rehashing old memories and pains, I had hoped I had long forgotten about and didn't want to remember. The pain is still there, though, to this day, as much as I try to forget it, I can't have kids."

"But you told us, you have the girl parts, so that means, you must be able to then. I mean, you don't have to feel bad over still being a virgin, if you are. So am I and I'm an adult, you're still very young, not a big deal if you are. So if you are saving yourself up for marriage, don't feel bad, at all about it, it's noble, to wait," L. encourages.

"It's not really that, it is true I still am a virgin, I haven't had my first kiss yet, but that isn't the real reason, that I just don't want to have any kids yet, or don't have the desire to be a parent or mother. It's because I can't. Not only was I told that I was infertile at birth, but also any hope that I had that I held out onto, that I was not born infertile, was dashed a while ago, as I never had a period. I looked into it if intersex people could reproduce; naturally, some can, and there are cases of that. But, any and all hope I had, that I'm not infertile, and that I can reproduce, has never happened to me yet. I've never had a period, no wet dreams, no nothing. Yes, I know what they are, but I never had one, ever. That's why the prophecy Minerva told me is wrong, it can't happen, I'm infertile, as in, I can't have kids."

"What, but you do sometimes get so moody, I would think, you know…that is what it is, you having or getting your period."

"It's not, or rather for me, it's just my phantom symptoms, of that. I get it, yes I do know, I was told all that by my parents, everything, to know when and if I do get it, say in school, and what to do about it when I get my first one. If you go use the bathroom and you notice a little blood stain on your underwear, that's what it is, your first period. Just go to the nurse's office and say you started your first period, and they will give you a sanitary napkin and will help you or instruct you on how to put it on if need be. But mom had shown me how to do that, when I was a teen, before that though it was unlikely I would get that in my preteens, but just in case I did, I was told what to do in case it did happen. They told me all about the bleeding, the bloating, and the PMS, all of the symptoms. The cravings before or during my period, for salty or sweet snacks, or for chocolate, or other junk food. To the mood changes, of me feeling sad, angry for no reason, or bitchy, or crappy, the cramps, all of that. I know, but I never had one ever. I mean I get the cramps but no bleeding, yes, oddly, 5 or so days out of a month, or so, my body is getting it, all the symptoms of having my menstruation, and I will want something sweet as a treat, and I have to have it to feel better. As in I do feel lousy for those days, but I drink some Healthy Green tea, and I'll take some aspirin, and I do feel better. Why do you think I also bug you to make me some brownies? Not only do I not know how to cook, but I also can't bake, so I get you to make it for me. Since that's my go-to treat on those days out of the month, I do feel off and act and feel like a real witch." The trio starts laughing at Morgyn's pun joke.

"Hey, I'm happy to make it for you, being a foodie, especially if it calms you down, so you are less moody, or witchy, I mean I totally get that being woman. My go-to food is Mac and Cheese when I expect my period and am having it. So I make a whole caldron of it."

"I'm glad I'm past that stage in my life," Minerva walks over with her tough walk, presenting herself as more male, just in the way she walks. "Sorry if I didn't make it clear, about that prophecy, I should have told you, that you do not have to be married to this person, you can just have the child with him. It will happen when the time is right, which is soon. You can or do not have to be married to this person, just, you know, do what you got to do and get yourself pregnant, and have his child."

"Good luck with that prophecy thing you made up, as in, it won't happen, barring an incredible miracle, with me, of course, but yeah, probably won't ever happen. As in it's highly unlikely with me, considering the fact of kids and me, don't match, so to speak."

"What do you mean; do you not wish to have or raise this wondersome child you will have? Do you hate children; is that it; that you outright refuse?"

"No, try again, as in I cannot have children, at all, although as much as I would love it, to have one, I simply cannot. Correct me please if I am wrong in assuming you are one also, but in my case, being the intersex person I am, I cannot have children, I'm sterile, and I have never had a period, I only get the symptoms of that, not the real deal. Although mostly a female, 70% female, and 30% male, I have yet to truly menstruate, only phantom pains of menstruation. As in, I only mimic the symptoms of having it. Therefore, I can't have natural children, as much as I would love to. So, sorry that prophecy; is false; it won't ever come to pass, as much as I would love Àine to come back and for me to have a baby. Heh, not gonna happen. Newsflash, I may have a penis, but I can't make sperm, in addition to that part, I'm infertile in the woman department as well, sorry. As in as much as I would love to have this child, I can't actually have children," now visibly getting upset about it, once more. It was a hurt that hadn't completely healed, as it had been a desire Morgyn had as a young child. "As much as I do and would love to be a mother, or a male seahorse kinda in my case, it is imposable for me."

"You are wrong and right about all that, Morgyn Ember. But also correct and right, that is, as in, yes, I am intersex too."

"See, I told you, I knew it!

"Darrel suspected and told me that you are also probably intersex. Either that or a Trans female to male, and were upset that you had to go back to the gender you were at birth, namely a female, and be thought of as that while being pregnant. So I thought it was prudent to come over and clear up a few things and ask that. Namely what you are."

"That's not the case with me, and if that were the case, it would make little to no sense to still wear make-up, unless realizing the horrible mistake you made and are transitioning back. Well, in my case, why I do wear make-up is, while I do look and sound like a male and still look very feminine, it is because I am intersex. I have pseudohermaphroditism, in my case, I look, and sound, like a male, but I'm mostly genetically a female. However, my condition renders me sterile, I'm afraid. That's why I got so upset over what you told me, about me having a baby. Also why I didn't and still really don't believe it can or will happen to me. Me being a signal parent is really not the issue with me, it's the impossibility with me, is the issue, which is upsetting me. As much as that would be lovely to have a baby, that is actually mine, like shares half my DNA, I mean, would be a dream come true. But it just can't happen to me."

"Hmm, I see, I understand, now, why you got upset. I bet you had wanted to have children, is that correct?"

"Yes, I had wanted to take family-oriented trait in fact as my next trait when I aged to teen. But upon a doctor's checkup, I was devastated when I was told I would not be able to ever have children. It can't happen, with me, because of my intersex condition, I cannot have children, naturally. In fact, that is the case with all intersex people, or so I was told by the doctor. Though I looked it up on the Internet to see if it was posable, but after not showing any signs that I can reproduce, I realized what I found out was lies, and my doctor was telling me the truth. I had believed that until I met you, Minerva, so thank you for that. Now I have some hope, it can happen, what I had found out on the Internet was correct, at least however slim it is. But it is still hard for me to believe for this miracle child I will have."

"However you feel, or whatever you think you believe or were in your case, told, you are wrong about it, being unable to have this child. You will be able to have this child, and I'm sure many other children if you so desire that. So, if it takes a miracle, then there is a provision for that miracle to be made for you. As I was see hearing that vision as I got the prophecy about you, that there is a saving grace to make it all happen. I just had never mentioned it because I didn't think it was necessary to be said. Or at least not right then, as I noticed how upset you were getting. I knew or suspected it, you are maybe intersex too, before Darrel told me, or had figured it out, you are one too, or a Trans person, but I just didn't feel it was polite to ask, until now, as we hardly know each other that well. Though I do not know who or what this saving grace is, but it is, or will be there, to make it happen if it is needed."

Scoffing, "Sure, if you say so. I'll believe it if and when I'm all knocked up and am waddling around here and can feel my baby kicking me in the bladder and have to make 20 trips to the bathroom in a day, at least, while gorging myself on pickles and strawberry ice-cream. So what kind of intersex person are you? I got the girl parts outside and maybe in, but I also have a micropenis right where my clitoris should be, I pee out of. Or as I like to call it, my girl penis, or boy clitoris. But the rest of my body and voice it's all male, and I don't have any body or pubic hair. How about you, if it's not too impolite to ask that? We need not be ashamed of our bodies."

"I got a micropenis as well, and balls," she says as creepily as possible. Also, saying or rather, asking, "Want to see them?"

Creeped right out hearing that and the way Minerva had said it, Morgyn said, "No! Oh, man, no; yes, I am a bit curious, yes, but no, not really; I don't want to see your girl balls!" Chuckling makes the crack remark, "What are you nuts?! Oh yeah, what am I saying, you have them, 2 of them, so I'm assuming. Or are you just half nutty, down there?" Morgyn then starts up laughing it up at the crack remarks they had made!

"Morgyn, that is so mean and so rude!"

Giggling, still about it, "You're one to talk, L.; you have said a few doozies. Besides, I was just being funny. Oh, shoot, yeah, maybe you are right, sorry about that, Minerva. Maybe it wasn't funny to say that at all. Me and my big and tactless mouth, I did it again, stuck my foot in my mouth once more. So sorry, if I misgendered you, and hurt or offended you by what I said jokingly."

"No, it's fine, really, I've heard it all in my time, namely from my Darrel. He is always making joking remarks about my girl balls, and how I truly wear the pants in the family, especially after my husband passed from overload, and it's still funny. Oh, and despite my ball-bearings," wiggling and making clacking sounds with her mouth, "I do, in fact, consider myself as a female, so calling me as a female is fine to use those pronouns with me. I get what you were doing with gender-neutral pronouns you were using with me, and do appreciate it being polite of that and respectful of my gender identity. And, Morgyn, to answer the question, I got 2 of them, the rest is all girl. Now male, female, or gender-neutral pronouns, or just go by your name? What do you prefer, dear?"

"As I said, you meet one intersex person, you met just one intersex person. I prefer to go by my name, or gender-neutral pronouns, if you must, that is. But won't take offense to it, at all, whatsoever, being called by he, or him, or she, or her, especially if I'm called that while dressing as that sex, as I do embrace both and I do consider myself as both and am both."


	4. Questions Answers Waiting For A Surprise

**_Questions, Answers, Waiting For A Surprise_**

There had to be a way to make it happen. L. loved Àine like a mother and a sister and missed her dearly. So making sure this prophecy can and would happen was her mission. So that meant she needed to learn a few things about Morgyn's medical condition. But that might pose a problem, even as honest and straightforward and open as Morgyn is, they might not tell her anything, or at least what she wanted to know. L. was still scratching her head and trying to figure it out. Suddenly Morgyn got up and walked off a few minutes after Minerva had left as well as Simeon out of sight. "Hey, where are you going?"

Checking the clock on their cellphone, as they walked away, it was almost 15 minutes after 5, mom had to be back home by now, and would be getting a call shortly. Or would have to call them. "I have to go."

"Oh," but Morgyn walked off the wrong way. "Uh, newsflash, Morgyn, the bathroom is the other way. Or at least the nearest one is."

"Oh, not that type of I have to go, I meant I have to get out of here go, out to the bar. Although I should go pee, even though I don't have to go much, I should so it doesn't hit me hard when I get out of the Realm, and the cold hits me again like it did earlier, when I went to see Minerva. I was going to go get changed into my outerwear. It's freezing out there, and I can't stand the cold. If it gets any colder out there, I'll have to use Inferniate on myself just to stay warm," jokes Morgyn.

"Oh, in that case, I'll come with you, I'm feeling a bit cooped up in here too." There has, had to be answers, and she wanted to be near Morgyn to ask or get the answers she sought for.

"Suit yourself. But you might want to go use the bathroom as well if you are like me when the cold hits you, and you have to suddenly turn around and fly back here with a sudden urge to pee."

"Oh yeah, good idea, I'll pee too. You can go first, just as long as you put the toilet seat down after you're done." Morgyn walks off, chuckling over L. Faba's joking remark. Heading off together, dressed in their warm clothes, ready to fly off on their brooms to the bar. There had to be something not allowing Morgyn to not have a child, then it hit her, what it might be. "So, Morgyn, you um, said you got no pubic hair at all?"

"Nope, no body hair, no pubic hair. No need to shave my legs, I'm permanently waxed."

"How weird, no offense, I mean, that you don't have any."

"None taken, lots of men and women do shave or wax and also shave off their pubic hair. It's a personal choice or whatever there. Me, I just can't grow it."

"Sure you went through puberty, then, like for sure?"

"Oh yeah, sure did, late bloomer, but it happened, I had growth spurts and got my voice change, as I said, though I always did have a slightly low voice even as a toddler and a child."

L. Faba still had to wonder, if that was the truth or a fact, or part of Morgyn's condition of being intersex, or a hermaphrodite. "So, like are all hermaphrodites like you, like not getting pubic hair when going through puberty, I mean, or just you?"

"I am not sure I couldn't tell you. Might be me, I might not be the only one. Who knows?"

"So, where would I try to get information on hermaphrodites or intersex people like you?"

"Asking people like me, or doctors, sometimes, as there are some doctors that have no clue, or looking for what you want to know on the Internet. There's all sorts of information on people like us all over the Internet. It has been a while since I have bothered to check into my condition, so maybe there is new information out now."

Seeing a doctor was doable, but the Internet, she knew, had to do with a computer, as far as she knew. "Do you know anyone with a computer I can use, or some way to find one, to borrow for a short time, at least?"

"Um, well, I…if you promise to keep it between us," she nods as Morgyn looks over a moment as they fly onward to the bar, "I'll let you borrow my cellphone, it has Internet access, and there is free Wi-Fi in the bar."

"Oh, okay, perfect. I just want to try to understand you better, Morgyn; you are so interesting now that I know what you are."

"Hey, no problem, I would like it very much if you can find out more information on people like me. Knowledge is power."

"Yeah, or magic. I'll keep the cellphone thing whatever that is a secret. Mortal thing?"

"Yeah. Àine also told me I don't need it, and I shouldn't have or use mortal things, especially with me now being a Spellcaster, that it wasn't needed. That's not true, I do need it. I have a family who misses me as much as I miss them. That's why I had to come back here. I'm expecting a call from my parents. They are going to call me back, or I will call them."

"Do they know about you being a Spellcaster and being the Sage of Untamed Magic?"

"Oh yeah, and they are totally enthused about it and supportive of it. Might even be a pleasant surprise later, hint-hint." Dismounting their brooms in the patch of trees, so they wouldn't be seen on their brooms flying, head on foot from there, and into the bar.

"Yikes, it _is_ so cold just to walk, even the short distance to get there." L. Faba always the joker started in teasing Morgyn. But it did ring some truth, as she joke warned her friend, "Hey, no drinking and flying now."

"Same with you, unless you want to be the designated flyer for me." Joking right back, as well as still a little bit inebriated from earlier, ask suggests, entirely jokingly. "So, since we are both so darn cold, how about we do it, cuddle all the way back home to HQ, on one broom. To stay warm. So, your, broom, or mine," trying to sound as seductive as possible.

L. Faba had to wonder with Morgyn being bi, how much of that statement was Morgyn jokingly teasing her, or an actual real flirty suggestion her way. Maybe Morgyn was just testing the waters with her as well. "No, thanks, not unless I get totally plastered or wasted, then I might think about it."

Winking, "Or not care at all." It seemed aside from them it was deserted in the bar. So when Morgyn's cellphone vibrated a few times after getting settled at the bar and ordering drinks and waiting for them to be made, it didn't worry Morgyn too much, as opposed to earlier, when they recognized the bartender, and there were a few patrons namely Grace, then Tomax in the bar after coming out of the bathroom, who might rat them out on using a cellphone. "Oh, I think that will be them now," checking it was from home, under the bar's island counter, "yeah. I'll be right back, I'm just going to go use the bathroom," whispering where they were heading off to, quickly.

"I thought you went before we left, or is the cold is making you need to go again?"

Morgyn didn't say, just dashed in, and locked the door. "Hey, what's up?"

"Hey, honey! Good to hear from you again. Surprise! We're coming! We're coming to see you! We're already left in the taxi, we have already long past Willow Creek, and we are on our way to Glimmerbrook. So where can we meet you? Sorry I was at work when you called."

"It's all good. You're really coming?!"

"We are; dad got everything ready and packed up, the air mattress the tent. Dad said it is warm there, according to you, so if it isn't too cold, we can sleep outside in the tent, or if it is too cold, on the air mattress inside somewhere. We will be taking a few days off to visit with you."

"Fantastic! I'm at the bar. It's called Elixirs and Brews; it's the only community lot out here. Can't miss it."

"Okay, so we will see you when we see you. Love you."

"Love you, too, and I can't wait to see you!" Literally skipping off and plopping down on the barstool beside L. grins giddily.

"Feel better?"

"Fantastic!"

"Good pee?"

"I didn't need a pee; I did pee before we left."

"Oh, you needed to poop then. Had a good movement?"

"No, it wasn't that either."

"What then, why did you run off to the bathroom for then?"

"Privacy, I had to take the call in private. I got some fantastic news from home. That's why I'm so enthused about it now!"

"Oh, good. Can you tell me what it is, so I can share in the joy?"

"I could, but then it wouldn't be a surprise. Stick around here with me, and I'll let you borrow this while we wait here for the surprise to arrive, and soon, you will see what it is. See if you can figure it out when it arrives."

"Oh, sure, okay. I love surprises, who doesn't."

"Grab your drink, let's go over here for some privacy," and walks off together to the back part where hardly anyone hung out much, in case someone does come in. "You wanted to look up stuff about intersex people, here you are, go nuts. But if my phone vibrates again, I have to take the call."

"Sure." With a bit of help from Morgyn, L. was off and browsing, as she had already known how to use the Internet, just not on a cellphone. L. Faba found aside from the size, there was not much difference between using the Internet on a computer than on a cellphone. "I think I need to get one of these things, same with Simeon."

"Maybe if you are good, Father Winter will give you one," winks Morgyn.

"I've been pretty naughty."

"Nah, just a bit mischievous, but that's what being the Sage of Mischief is all about all those Mischief spells."

"That reminds me, what spell did you want to learn from me for teaching me Decursify?"

"I was thinking of Morphiate, but I'm not sure if I need to know that one. I mean, it might be useful if I ever go home for a visit, that one would come in handy."

"What for?"

"I have been bullied in school for being intersex. So I would love to let them know what being different feels like, by changing them, even temporarily, to whatever. Either that one or Furio to make those nasty bullies fight with each other. Hey, how about that ultimate Mischief spell?"

"Strangeify? It's like I was hit by that when I got the Curse of Repulsiveness. It's similar to that. It's well…best to cast that one from a distance, so you don't throw up like you did earlier when I got cursed."

"How long does it last, or is it permanent?"

"No. It can last 3 to 5 hours, 5 only if you are charged up before casting it on someone."

"That's the one I want to learn then."

"Teach me Zipzap, and I'll teach you Strangeify and the Morphiate spell."

"How about just teach me Morphiate later, and save Strangeify for my Winterfest gift or for my birthday gift. I'll teach you Zipzap tomorrow if you like."

"What, when is your birthday?"

"Not long, from now, a few weeks away."

"So you want to learn spells for your birthday then. Okay, saves us the trouble in getting you something or making it, or whatever."

"My birthday gift is coming early this year."

"Oh, what is it then?"

"As I said it's a surprise, I know what it is, and it will arrive here soon enough."

"Okay." So they waited, and L. scrolled through a few things looking up things, and finally, after a few drinks had come to a medical article, that brought some light on the subject. "Hey, this could be it." She read about it and then asked a question, "Can you smell things, or do you have a sense of smell at all or hardly one?"

"Yes. Oh, I know what you're looking at, I've been checked for that already, I don't have that. I smelled the coffee and the tea the doctor tested me with to see if I could smell things. I've always had a sense of smell. What are you looking for?"

"You might not be making any or not enough hormones, I had thought. So that's what I was checking for, and what might cause it."

"Oh that, well, I'm fine; I do make them, not much, but yes, I do make them, both of them in fact, but more female hormones, but I make both. But because of that, it just took me longer for the hormones to kick in and, therefore, puberty. I was 13 and had yet to start showing any signs of going through it, I was very much a child and childlike, both in the face, and height, and how I acted, still, despite being a teen. So it was mentioned that if I didn't go through puberty soon, in a year or two to get hormonal injections to start puberty. But I finally went through it. I got my growth spurts, and boy did I grow, and I had the typical teenage appetite to show for it. Although I could not grow facial hair and any other typical male or female characteristics, I should have gotten, but I did go through it. Well, aside from the voice change, I used to sound like this," using their prepubescent female sounding voice, then back to normal, "before my voice changed to the one you hear now. I was interested in girls and boys and got a few um, you know the odd, guy, ahem, things around them."

Whispering, "Boners?"

Blushing, "Yeah, those. I still get erections from time to time, as to be expected. So yeah, I started to feel things I should have by that age, it was just at 15 when it all happened to me, a bit later than the norm, but it happened for me. The doctor had tested me again, though, even after, but said my hormone levels weren't up to where they thought that they should be, under half of what they should have been, especially disconcerting considering. She said something about fertility and not having any yet. She had figured that I should have menstruated by then, but I hadn't yet. Then another doctor had come in to try to get another opinion on what to do with me, and he said, due to me being intersex, that I wouldn't, and I had already been diagnosed by him that I was sterile from birth. So what went on were them all talking in circles between not 2 but now 3 different doctors then 4. So it all had come down to them all concluding, regardless if I was sterile or not, and apparently, there was no way to tell that for sure. That I was not making enough of either hormone, and then all 4 of them start insisting that I get hormone replacement therapy, either just the male or just female, hormones, even that I get corrective surgery was hinted at as well, for my mental health, aka to fit into society. No, my mental health was just fine and dandy up until then, before they were doing and saying what they were to me. Basically, they all were forcing me to decide right then and there, on if I wanted to be a male or female. They wanted me to make a big huge, and life-changing choice without even taking the time I needed to consider either option. Plus, I was still a growing teen, and they wanted my full consent on things that I had no idea or wasn't too informed on making for myself at that time. Plus, them not even taking into consideration what I had wanted and felt that I was, as far as my gender or sex goes, basically forcing me to change who and what I am. I had already decided on that a long time ago that I do like, and I do enjoy it, being both that I am gender-fluid, non-binary. So no, I didn't want to make that choice, at all, to be just a male or just a female; I wanted to be me, both. I like being both."

"So where were your parents on all of this? What did they have to say about all of this when this was all going on? So this was the one, wasn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Oh boy," and Morgyn just nods. "So, where were they, and why weren't they with you?"

"At work at the time, unfortunately, they couldn't take the day off, and since it was just a simple urine test, I had to give, no need. It wasn't, and it was a big deal because it was both urine and a few blood tests which I wasn't happy about and screamed and cried all the way through it, the whole ordeal to have that done, they had me there for most of the day, and I was exhausted from it, mentally drained, and just wow, horrible. They had thought that it wouldn't be a big deal if I go alone, and would get the test results back later or the next day, not within the hour. Otherwise, one or both of them would have taken the day off work to be there with me to help me out through it. You're old enough to go on your own for that; just have to hold your morning pee in until 9 when you give them the urine test, plus you get part or the rest of the day off of school. Had they known it was more than just a simple urine test, as they were told, and it turns out it was a lie, or not telling them to tell me I was getting a blood test along with a few other tests done. I should have suspected it when they told me to go right to the ER rather than the medical laboratory to do my urine sample there. Otherwise, one or both of them would have come with me; and then boy would they have let them all have it right then and there, on top of the lies. More so for what they said and did to me, as well as for all the distress they had put me through. There was no excuse at all for that any of that. If they had wanted a blood test done, then they should have said so, and I could have had it scheduled in on a day one for both of my parents were off of work to go in with me to keep me calm and hold me through it all. I needed to be helped not held down and soothed a bit before it is taken. It could have all gotten easily done within a half-hour, both the urine and the blood test, if they had let my parents know that ahead of time, so one, or both can be there for me keep me calm through it. But what they were doing to me was scaring me so badly I nearly wet myself a few times and was almost strapped in a bed, bound to a bed to have it drawn, because I was literally fighting with them and kicking and screaming."

"Oooh, that bad, huh?"

"Yeah, that bad. Apparently, the doctors didn't take the hint, when I said no the first 5 or more times, and that I refuse to give a blood sample to them. It was all just so unprofessional what they had done and tried to do to me. My parents did go there after, to have it right out with them for what they did to me. I was traumatized by it so much so that I couldn't even go back to school for the next 2 days because of all the turmoil those doctors had put me through saying and doing what they did. All 4 of those doctors were nearly fired because of what they said and did to me, and put me through. The only reason why they weren't fired when should have been, was that they were already understaffed as it is, and firing them might have closed down the hospital until they found doctors to replace them. It was so bad what they did to me that they had to pay an out of Court a settlement and were written up with hefty warnings. A warning not just for them but to all doctors, and had to go through training for the crap stunts they pulled on me. Saying things like, I was not normal, and that I needed to be fixed, and adjusted to fit in because I'm so different. How that will never blend in if I didn't get corrective surgery and replacement hormones, I would never be normal. Just like being bullied, only worse from adults, doctors, medical professionals yet. Un-freakingly disgusting what they said and did to me that day. It wasn't right what they said and tried to do to me. It was even on the news what they did to me. And boy did the reporters have a field day with that news story, shaming, and disgracing those doctors for all that. And then the huge backlash for it all, which they deserved, they are lucky to still be doctors. If they are."

"I think so. Wow, a bit of celebrity treatment in a way."

"Yeah, but not in a good way. So I refused, I was unwilling to consent to it and ran out of the hospital bawling my eyes out, after saying I have to go use the bathroom now I'm nearly wetting myself again, let me go, or else. I went, then I bolted out as soon as it was safe enough to do so, and I haven't been back to see any doctor since then, after that debacle, for a good reason. The other big reason I had refused to consent to it if you hadn't realized it, already, is I hate needles. They freak me right out, so it wouldn't be worth it to me to get them, I think, even now if I had changed my mind. I think now that I'm older, I might be over them but still freaked out by them. Either way, I wouldn't be keen on getting needles, shots, especially frequently at first to help jumpstart the puberty I hadn't actually gone through, pfffft; idiots. I had gone through it, just not in the way that a normal person would have done so, or how they would have liked it more like it. Because duh, I'm not exactly a typical normal person. Just under half the normal hormones, yeah, because if I'm half of each if they added the two genders, I have together, maybe they might realize the amount of hormones that I do have in me is balanced out and is right and normal for me, considering the intersex condition I have. But they never once took that into consideration with me, once. Or my feelings, on this, or what I wanted, or felt, what was right for me. As helpful as some doctors can be, they can be real jerks at times, that's for sure," biting back tears of pain, "they love to dash your hope and dreams, with the things they say and do to a kid. I was going to take the family-orientated trait, but I took outgoing instead, then ambitious, not what I had wanted, but it fits me well enough."

It then hit L. Faba, and was considerate of Morgyn's feelings, emotions, and permission, before even thinking of trying or doing this idea. "What if there was a different way to do that then? Would you do it at least, try it, if there was a different way other than needles? Would that be something you would be willing to try at least if there was a possibility you might be able to have a baby? Or just find out if you really are infertile or not, on the female side, I mean? See if you can actually have a period I mean without any needles involved?"

It also hurt to not know, not for sure, so smiled through visible tears they were holding back, "Yes, I would. I mean, I still do want to have a baby of my own, that's been a hurt I have had for years when I found that out I can't have a baby of my own, that I am infertile. So, maybe if it really meant that there was even slim possibly I could either be or get someone else pregnant, I would try it. But there is no other way, it's hopeless. There just isn't. Just hormone therapy maybe, as if I was a Trans, shots. I'm not doing shots, not unless it's these kinds of shots," getting up and going back to the bar to get them, yet another round of drinks Morgyn had ordered for them, while they waited for Morgyn's surprise to arrive.


	5. Strawberries And Vitamins For Snowflake

**_Strawberries And "Vitamins" For Snowflake_**

L. looked at the drink having enough; one bad drink was enough, so she hadn't even drank the last two Morgyn had ordered for her. "You can have mine, the first one I had wasn't great, and I have much higher standards when it comes to drinks, as well as food. It's my foodie thing." Also, she was too focused scrolling through the Web to find out things she needed to find out. "So have it, all of them if you like. If you are going to order us drinks, it has to be something far better than Barley Bale, or at least for me. So order me Von Haunt if you're going to get me anything."

"Gladly, this one is my favorite anyhow. It's why I ordered it." Going for it two at a time. "I'll get you something nice, that Von Haunt after I've finished these off."

Chuckling at the sight, "Slow it down, Morgyn, or you're going to wind up wetting your pants if you're not careful." Playfully giggling while wiggling around and bouncing about in the seat after drinking the first 2 down and the third about halfway down. It wasn't just a silly show, though; since Morgyn was getting to that full bladder stage and needing to do that anyhow. "I mean it; Simeon isn't here to clean up the no doubt huge puddle that you're going to make and your clothes if you do wind up having an accident."

"I won't wet my pants, I'll go right now. I actually need to go really bad."

L. found the perfect natural solution she had looked up as Morgyn walked off. "Hey, Morgyn, before you go, one quick question…okay, maybe two?" Morgyn looked back, bouncing a bit. "Do you like strawberries? You're not like allergic to them, are you, is the other?" L. had to ask as she knew of a childhood boy who was allergic to them.

"Nope, and I love them, but they are out of season since they only grow in the spring." Morgyn dashed off to go use the bathroom before they were forced to pee walk. Make that were a few steps before the bathroom doors and _had to_, pee walk, as it got that desperate. Both are gender-neutral ones, so Morgyn went in the nearest one.

Nodding and went back to what she was looking at, "True, true, unless you have them growing indoors, and I know a certain Sage who can help me with that." L. kept scrolling the Web and started to think outside of the box. There were such things to prevent pregnancy and regulate things. Then the solution came to her. "Oh, of course, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, vitamins, this is it. I just have to get them." L. looked up as two backpackers or hikers came in with packsacks on and carrying duffel bags. Looking back down to try to find a place open to get those vitamins tonight if possible, then had to do a double-take. "What the?" L. Faba had to admit it, at least the male, despite the short wispy hair, looked like Morgyn with the same blond hair color, and the lady, in her face, really looked like Morgyn despite the curly brown hair. "Huh, if I didn't know any better…"

"I'm just going to use the bathroom, check if I am or not. Why don't you try calling, see where our Snowflake is, because I don't see Snowflake in here at all."

"Yeah," he looked around for a bit first and even came over to where L. Faba was sitting as that was the only other person in the bar right now, aside from the bartender, which he spoke to first. "Busy night tonight?"

"Hi, well for here, I guess it is, but for any other typical bar, no, slow. But at least keeping a bit busy, or at least they or rather the guy was keeping me busy, with ordering drinks for himself and his friend or his girlfriend. Just them since I got on shift, or well, was them. I think he left; I wasn't really paying attention. He might be in the bathroom, probably in there. Two of my best friends also work as bartenders, and so they know my situation at home, and what happened. So since I'm a bit new to this bartending business, they sent me here to a quiet town out in the middle of nowhere, so I don't get too overwhelmed on my first 2 weeks. It gives me time to look on parenting websites to get pointers. I can use all the help I can get. This is why I didn't notice where that guy went to, sorry."

"Hmm, okay, so you don't know the locals? We're looking for our little Snowflake, who said they would be here."

"No, sorry, I just take the drink orders and make them. I didn't get either of their names. But I suppose you can ask her, I think she is local, I have seen her here once before, you don't forget a face like that or the hair."

"Okay, thanks anyhow," and headed over to talk to that pink-haired woman, to see if she knew where they could find their Snowflake. "Sorry to interrupt, but…"

"I overheard. Yes, I am local but sorry; I don't know anyone named Snowflake. If you want a Snowflake, look up into the sky, maybe you might see your Snowflake coming down. It's certainly cold enough to snow or see a few snowflakes coming down."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh, it's not their actual name, it's a nickname. It was snowing out when we left, and we were making the joke, just like the night we became parents, it was snowing out just like this, beautiful little snowflakes. So the name, it sort of stuck until we decided on Morgyn. Of course, it didn't help; we weren't able to find out for a few days if we had a son or a daughter. Turns out, we had both, an intersex baby, as we suspected."

"Oh! Ohh, that's Morgyn's nickname, Snowflake, ha, ha, ha, makes sense when you're born in the wintertime. I was wondering, I mean you both do look like Morgyn, guess you are the surprise then Morgyn was hinting at. Yeah, I just found out today Morgyn is intersex, when they dropped the bomb about that, along with someone else, Minerva. Morgyn is just in the bathroom. Sure taking a while in there, I hope they didn't pee themselves. I told them to take it easy, maybe Morgyn didn't make it, and is now doing damage control."

"Oh no." They waited a bit, and there was a flush, and after a few minutes pass by because of washing up their hands, out walked wifey. "So?"

"No, I'm not. But I did the other test as well, and it says my open window starts tomorrow, so maybe tonight as well. Where's Morgyn, our little Snowflake at?"

"Still powdering their nose apparently, or doing damage control."

"I thought I heard crying, it did sound like it was Morgyn, maybe Morgyn had an accident, and is upset about it."

"I don't think Morgyn was at the point of no return, that they had an accident. They said they had to go really bad, but I don't think it got that bad that fast to have an accident."

It wasn't the case at all, Morgyn was crying in the bathroom, and it wasn't because of having wet their pants, just a broken heart, or rather a crushed dream, come back to bite them in the butt again. Their talking had gotten to Morgyn, and it made Morgyn quite upset even despite the fact of the cheery arrival of Morgyn's parents. Even when first hearing of it, this prophesy, Morgyn had secretly wanted it to be, as imposable as that was, Morgyn still had hope and prayed that this prophesy would come to pass, somehow. It was then that Morgyn knew what two things that they wanted for a birthday gift or a Winterfest gift, even if either or both were late in coming. Having their very first period, and having a baby, namely to have this wondrous baby, this prophesied baby, and therefore to be a mother, or rather in their case to be a male seahorse, so to speak. "N-n-no, h-h-how c-c-c-can it e-e-ever b-be it's s-so imposable, it can't happen, w-w-without me ever…"

Maybe start with a smaller miracle, you can believe in then, to build your faith up, and then you can believe for the imposable. For nothing is imposable with God, especially when you have faith. For the impossible is possible with God.

Morgyn heard a still small Voice, speaking. Morgyn always had a strong faith in God, so knew listening or rather reading that in the Bible, though years ago, knew that it was the Truth. _A smaller miracle, so what is that for me?_ "Of course…yes, I know what I want, to have." Morgyn sniffled a bit and grabbed some toilet paper to dry away their tears and blow their nose. Then took a little more to finish their sit on the toilet. Trickling out a bit more, nodded, grabbed the TP, but before that, used that great imagination of theirs, a gift from God, and used it to see imagine it to be real. "One day, I will see you there," Morgyn said pulling out their underwear as they imagined seeing it, the bloodstain there on their underwear then wiped and looked at the wet used TP in their hand, "and here, mostly here," now imagining what that would be like to see it there, blood from their first menstruation. Popping the used TP in the toilet, got up, flushed, and then washed their hands, did a quick touchup to their make-up, and walked out. Surprised to see them here already, my, the time had flown by! "Mom, dad, you're here already!"

"Morgyn," they both say and go in for a big group hug‼ Even L. Faba wormed her way in on the hug, as an excuse to hug her friend.

"I got to get in on this, too, Snowflake, hugs!"

"Oh you, don't you dare call me that, heh, heh, brat. But if you want a hug from me, just ask, or go in for it, I love to hug."

"So, this is the big surprise?"

"Half of it, anyhow, my parent's arrival is half of it, the other half is they want to be one of us."

"That is most wonderful! Anything I can do to help that along?"

"Um, probably not. So if you are ready, we can head out. Bartender 4 Von Haunts, on me!"

"Yay, more work for me!"

Morgyn did like looking at the guy and was part of the reason excuse in ordering the drinks, to check him out and to get to know him. Now was he interested was the question. "Hehe, hehe sounds like someone enjoys his work. I'm ambitious too. You?"

"I'm bored out of my mind, and yes, and yes. Here, you all are, 1, 2, 3, 4, Von Haunts." He smiled at Morgyn, who smiles right back, sheepishly. He noticed or at least on-off noticed Morgyn was the one who had been drinking the most and so the bartender was concerned as he noticed it. Pulse, he liked what he saw. For some reason, this customer appealed to both his ideals, in what he liked, but for some reason could not put his finger on it, why. So he knowing all too well, the problems of drinking too much can lead too. "Now, do I need to call a taxi for all of you? I don't want to have to feel guilty if something bad happened; to you; or anyone else." Saying that directly to Morgyn.

"Oh no, we don't live far from here. But thank you so much for your concern," Morgyn says cheerfully. "I won't be using any sort of transportation, but my legs tonight, I can assure you."

"All right, be safe all of you. Maybe I'll see you sometime later?"

"Oh, yeah. Nightshifts around this time?" He nods. "Might have to see you around then."

After enjoying their libations headed out. "Now that was tasty. So I have to head out to catch a store or uh, place to get something before it closes. Are you sure I'm not needed? Um, you **_are_** _okay_, right, what took you so long in the bathroom?"

"I'm okay now; it's just being reminded I can't have kids naturally, got to me, is all. I was just upset about it, and that prophesy. I hope it can come to pass."

"I know it will," L. head off on her broom, "because I will make sure it does."

"Wow, can you do that?"

"Fly on a broom, sure can, but we are going to walk. No drinking and flying for me. That cute bartender was right, I've had too many. If I dare try to fly my broom, I might crash into a tree. Or did I park my broom in the trees? So we will walk to the magic portal. Let's see if you can spot it first." So as they all walked and talked, Morgyn informed them of this prophecy about them. Also, what their parent's opinion was on being a possibly unwedded single mother? They both didn't mind, and were excited at the hopes and prospects of becoming grandparents! They also promised to help out in any way they could, of course, from just basics, to necessary support, be it emotionally, and or physically, to being on call, as babysitters, if Morgyn needed some time away. To help with being a good parent, and of course, all the advice that Morgyn could stand getting from the two experts on the subject! So it left Morgyn feeling quite good now about all of this baby business, and warm and fuzzy. But yet was still left with doubts about how it can even happen, even despite the promised prophesied provision, for it to happen. "So it's kind of imposable, you know, as much as I would love to have it happen."

"Hmm, hmm, sounds like the Charismas Story, in a way."

"Or about barren Elizabeth," mom also acknowledges.

"Heh, though being a virgin, I don't expect this expected baby to be a miraculous or a divine immaculate pregnancy. More like me, barren or rather sterile, from birth."

"Well, that is what being barren is or means a synonym of it. Or another form of it," dad says.

"Don't forget the other women who had trouble having children. So God can fix, whatever it is, that is preventing you from having periods, and for that matter, children. So if He wants you to have this baby, especially if it is a prophesied one, then it will happen."

"Heh, love it, if I could have one, but I never had a real period. Love to know why, and have one, then I would know it is possible and can happen." Morgyn imagined it what might be the possible ways to discover it. Just a routine trip to the restroom, there it is. That seemed to be the norm. "So do either of you see anything yet," Morgyn asked as soon as they saw the portal? Though it was getting dark out, it was visible even from a distance, when you knew what you were looking for.

L. Faba walked in and asked, "Hi, I need to get some information on well…feminine, problems, and well, uh…" showing her Morgyn's cellphone, which she had still not returned, yet, "this stuff." She showed her the picture of what she was after getting. "I wonder if it will help or not."

Figuring it with her adult age, it might not be for her, assumed guessed, "Ah, so is it for your daughter who is having womanly troubles?"

"Something like that, just womanly troubles, namely periods, so I just need confirmation about that, to see if it is right. If it will help out or not."

"Well, you got about 15 to 20 minutes to read through this and decide, we're closing soon. But you can come back here tomorrow with your daughter, or rather ask whatever questions you and or your daughter needs to know about birth control."

L. nods and reads through the brochure and nods. "I would like to get this then, see if it helps."

"Sure, the first 2 months' samples are, of course, for free, but you will need a prescription from a doctor for any subsequent ones. We can help you the first time, you know, if it is to help prevent an unwanted pregnancy, or to just see if the product works for you or not, for period problems."

She knew that 2 free months' samples would not be enough, so lied to try to get more. "Uh, I have a…twin who has the exact same problem."

"If your twin needs help, she needs to come in. Also, I don't buy the twin excuse unless I see a twin, walk in here."

With a grin, "Good call, and I will bring my twin here, then." L. walks off; if worse came to worse, she could get it and just Burgliate the other one. Still, with a quick fly back, L. Faba could ask Morgyn for their Ultimate Untamed Magic spell, for their Ultimate Mischief spell.

"You don't see it, either of you?" Mom and dad shake their heads no. "But it's right there across this little creek, right where I'm pointing."

"Sorry, no," mom shakes her head.

"We don't see it."

"Well, stay here then, I'll go in and get something for you to enter the portal." Simeon was the only way, and namely, his Ultimate Practical Magic Spell would do it. If Morgyn changed them into Spellcasters, then they would be able to see the portal and enter it. Morgyn found him and asked. "So I know what the Ultimate Practical Magic spell does. But, not how often I can cast it. Can I cast it in succession or not? It will help me to decide."

"No, you have to wait about a day to do it again."

"N-o-o-o, darn it! Great, now how will I get them in here? Oh, I know, Transportalate! That has no limit on how many people I can bring in with me, right?"

"The limit is 8, well, 7, 8 if you include yourself that is. But yeah, you can bring yourself and a few others wherever using that spell for sure. The only backfire is you wind up wherever you wanted to go dressed in ridiculous clothing."

"That's the one then, the one I want to take in for teaching you Decursify, teach me that one, please, and thank you."

"Okay, sure, comes in handy, you can use that to teleport wherever you want to, and set it up, so you only teleport everywhere."

"Sure, sure, sure, teach it to me now, please. I have a surprise waiting, if you want to see, go to the portal, but it's not getting any warmer out there, so I don't want to keep them waiting in the cold."

"Huh, uh, okay."

L. was getting impatient even if it was only a minute or so since she flew back on her broom and spotted Morgyn's parents waiting by the creek to somehow get into the Realm of Magic. "What's taking so long? I need to get back before the place closes or have to wait till tomorrow to get it."

"Morgyn should be back soon, L. Faba, I'm sure you are in a rush, but be patient," Maddison soothes.

"It will have to wait till tomorrow if I don't get there before they do close, or take off, if Morgyn doesn't get out here soon, to learn from Morgyn, the spell I need to learn."

"Transportalate!" Poof, there was Morgyn, outside the portal by their parents and L. Faba as well, "All right! Hey, what are you doing back here? I thought you took off."

"I did, and found what I needed, but I also need more than they are giving or offering to me, for free, unless I prove I have a twin as I said. Um, can I ask you for your Ultimate Untamed Spell, for my Ultimate Mischief spell?"

Not even hesitating or to question it, why L. Faba needs more of whatever it was she was after, getting, for free. Hey, who didn't like getting free stuff? Hey, maybe she was doing it to get it as a gift for someone, whatever it was. "Sure, why not. I'm sure that spell will be very useful to me in due time. Watch this; this is how you learn magic, how to absorb spells." They taught the other one their Ultimate Sage spell. "I won't use it on anyone, or at least not right now. But there is a backfire though you must know about it. So to avoid it, it's best to cast it when you are just a little bit charged up to make sure nothing goes wrong."

Not taking Morgyn's advice to build up a bit of Spellcaster charge first, but cast it as is, as she was in a rush or hurry to get back to the medical clinic before it closes. "Ah, it will be fine, I just need a twin to fool someone into thinking I have an actual twin."

"All right, but just be careful, though, sometimes your twin won't exactly be what you expect."

"Duplicato!" Poof, and there she was, a twin copy of L. Faba appeared who looked identical to the real L. Faba, but with a different name, of course! "Wow, well, I don't know what your worry was, Morgyn, the spell didn't backfire at all, she looks absolutely perfect to me; a complete exact duplicate. I love it, she is even dressed the same as me. This is exactly what I needed."

"I don't know, I mean, there is a backfire to that spell, and it isn't very nice, so watch out, if it turns ugly. But consider her your…"

"Sis! I love you! Give me a great big loving, warm hug! I love you so much!"

Sputtering and laughing, "Oh, that's right, you have the mean trait, so I guess your twin got the good trait instead of the mean trait. So I guess the spell did backfire, in a good way."

Being tightly hugged by her twin, who was named Trixie Faba, "Are you kidding me?"

"What; you like hugs. You hugged me, lots, before."

"That's different, this is just," mouthing, 'weird,' "love you too, sis." Well, maybe the backfire was for the best or turned into something good; if her twin really did have the good trait, she would be more willing to do as asked, especially if it was to help someone else who was in need or needed help. "Oh, here before I forget, here's your cellphone thing back. I actually needed it to show that store lady the photo of what I was after getting." So turning to her twin, asks, "So, what's your name?"

"You know it's Trixie Faba."

"I like; I love it! I should change my name to that. So can you help me out, Trixie, so I can help my friend out? A good friend of mine needs some help."

"I would love to! Just lead the way, sis, I love to help everyone!"

Morgyn started giggling, with a few, hee-hees, as they waved bye, watching them both fly off on brooms, saying. "Have fun, you two!"

"Would we be able to do that too?"

"Yeah, that looks like fun to try to fool someone with your twin," dad smiles.

"Sure, you can learn Duplicato from me, as soon as you become Spellcasters and, of course, reach the Virtuoso rank; you can come and ask me for that spell. But first, let's get you turned into Spellcasters, and that requires you being able to be in…Transportalate…here, in the Realm of Magic. Welcome to the Realm of Magic."

Looking all around, "Wow, this place is…"

Also, looking around at the new surroundings, "Unbelievable," mom finishes. "Magical."

"That it is. That's why I love it here."

Mom was the first to notice it, that strange glowing symbol over Morgyn's head. "What's that on your head, dear, you have, um…something glowing there, what is it?"

"It's my magical Sage sigil, it's a cipher or rune, you see. It distinguishes me from the other Spellcasters that I am a Sage. It also lets the other Spellcasters know, what my House, or School of Magic, or my specially, is, or mastery is in. As you both know, it's Untamed Magic. So in my case, it says Untamed Magic, or it means The Sage Master of Untamed Magic. It only shows up when I am inside the Realm of Magic, anywhere inside here, even while I'm fast asleep. Outside even just in Glimmerbrook as you saw, it will never show up. I mean, I can make it show, but I cannot do that, as Spellcasters are restricted from being known by others in the outside world. That's partly why I have to stay here. I have duties here as a Sage as well, and well, it can be hazardous living in the mortal world for any Spellcaster with powers or not. Some people will do and bring us harm."

Simeon had sensed them and their arrival and came, actually ruining, "Morgyn, who are these mortals?! What did you do?!"

"Oh, come on, relax," putting an arm around them both with a huge grin, "can't you tell?"

Instantly relaxing as soon as he realizes, "Are they your parents?"

"Yes, Maddison and Logan Ember." Finger-pointing to each of them respectfully. "They want to be Spellcasters and to spend some time with me over the holidays; after all, Harvestfest is coming in a few days. I know what I'm going to be thankful for, this Harvestfest. Thanks, Simeon, I got so much to be thankful for, already."

"Ha-huh, well, you're welcome. For what, though?"

"For that spell, you just taught me, Transportalate, so that I could bring them inside the Realm of Magic to become Spellcasters. They want to become Spellcasters. With a Glimmerstone, you can come here anytime you want, so long as they are charged up. Otherwise, you will have to walk through the portal, but you will see the portal after I turn you into Spellcasters, as it will then be unlocked for you both to see it. Being one of us."

Sensing now was the time to do it, prudently asked, "So will you teach us how to do magic," mom says and asks.

"Yes, how do we become magical like you are?"

"You asked, so here it is." Waving their wand, Morgyn gave their parents a demonstration of magic, with a Mote they had in their inventory as Morgyn took it out. "Learning the magical arts is a wonderful and perilous journey. Are you sure you are prepared to become a Spellcaster?"

"Yes, we are."

"We sure are," mom agrees.

"We were born ready," they both say.

"All right then, and ladies first," casting the spell of Mote Sight, on mom and then dad. Their eyes both flash with magical power, and their eyes now saw into the Magical Realm and started to see other unworldly things, manly what their child was after. Strange glowing magical orbs, called Motes. "In order to bestow the gift of magic upon you, I will need 7 Magical Motes. I have granted you Mote Sight, in order to see and retrieve them. Search the Realm for Motes and return to me. Quickly, before the spell wears off!" Both of Morgyn's parents took off dropping their things right there to go off on an Easter egg like hut for these Motes! It was almost amusing to watch as Morgyn took a pause for a few moments to watch them seeing the Motes with their perk Mote Hound sight, to see their parents were seeing what Morgyn can see, and picking them up. "All righty then, let's see, where is the…aha, there it is the tent." Morgyn got to work setting it up, but not pegging it down, as mom and dad could decide that later on, where to have or move the tent. Morgyn had even gotten the air mattress all pumped up, via magic, of course, to have it ready to use to sleep on. Or be put inside the tent for more comfort.

"So where are we going, sis, and how can I help? Oh, and who are we helping?"

"Well, I need to get more free samples, of birth control, to help out Morgyn Ember, that one who was laughing, that's them."

"Ohh, and I take it Morgyn is too embarrassed to go get them, uh, herself, or himself?"

"Morgyn is intersex, so Morgyn is both a boy and a girl, so both are correct to use with them or the gender-neutral pronouns or just use their name. Because thankfully, unlike some, they are not so uppity about that sort of thing, as they identify as both genders."

"Ah, okay."

"Morgyn wants to have a baby but has not ever menstruated. I firmly believe it is because of the lack of female hormones. So I plan on getting some 'vitamins' to help her out."

"Which are?"

"Birth control, so Morgyn can have a baby."

"But, birth control sounds like it prevents having a baby."

"It does, but it also helps to regulate periods. It has female hormones to prevent pregnancy or regulate periods. So if Morgyn takes that, for a short time, then Morgyn will have her first period, soon enough." _Especially if I overdose her with it, to induce it, _L. Faba thinks to herself, with a sly grin.

"All right, I'll help in any way I can. Having a baby is so wonderful and such a blessing."

"It is, now, just be you, and be my twin, so we can get the free sample." They land in an out of sight spot behind the clinic and then walked on in. "Here she is; my twin, Trixie Faba. See, I do have a twin. So can we both get the birth control, see if it helps?"

"Sorry I doubted you, but we have people who do come in here with a drug-seeking behavior, so I have to be absolutely sure. So, just fill out your names and sign here and here, and I'll give it to you. Boy, impeccable timing, we are closing in 3 minutes." Trixie and the real L. Faba sign their names. "So let me know how it goes, and if you need more, you just need a doctor's prescription."

"Okay, thank you so much, this will really help us out." They head out of the clinic, and L. Faba turns to her twin. "We just need one more thing, to also help out Morgyn, something more natural. A lot of them."

"What's that?!" The twin asks excitedly!

"Strawberries, they have a natural source of estrogen in them. So why don't you walk, over there, there's a grocery store right there, here's some money, and buy some strawberries, if they have any. They are out of season, but you never know, they might have some. I'll go to the next town over and see if they have any there."

"Sure thing!" They headed off on their separate ways. Trixie was in luck; they did have them, a bit more expensive as they were out of season, but at least they did have them.

L. Faba, however, did not find any but was in a bit of luck with what she was told. "So, you don't have any at all?"

"No, sorry, but my cousin works at the grocery store the next town over, in Sulani, she says they have them. But they are a bit more expensive, as they are out of season. But the prices are a bit down, then what you might find elsewhere, as Sulani is pretty warm all year round and most plants are fooled by the warm weather. Try there."

"I will; thank you." Sure enough, Trixie was waving madly at L. Faba as she comes over to the produce section of the store. "Well, that guy was right; they do have them here. Let's get as many as we can afford, right now." Strawberries in bags, namely in L. Faba's hands as she sensed it, and felt awful about it for some reason. Oddly it was happening far earlier than it should have as it should have lasted 3 hours. "Thank you so much for your help, sis."

"My pleasure, sis, but I have to go, now," and with a tight hug, she faded away.

L. Faba had no idea why but felt extremely sad as if having a death in her family. "Oh, no. If anything, that's the backfire, Morgyn, not that my twin had the good trait. If anything that made things harder on me," she sniffles, wiping tears away. "Morgyn," she greets, glad that they were a bit alone. "I got you something, right here, a natural way to help you out, strawberries, and vitamins. You need to take 3 of these now, and 3 more, before bed, they will help you, you know, get a period. See, I found a way for you to get one naturally, without needles. Or at least find out if you can have kids or not. I'm your saving grace. Now you can get or have a period. Then after that, you will know that you can have a baby, and Àine will return to us."

"What? Strawberries and vitamins will do that?"

"Yeah, strawberries and vitamins," not telling Morgyn what the 'vitamins' really were. "Sigh, your uh, spell you taught me, did backfire, it wasn't permanent. Now I feel like crap, she is gone."

"Yeah, I was wondering where your double is. What happened? Where is she?"

"Gone, disappeared."

"Already? How odd, that spell should have lasted 3 hours, not 1, and maybe a half-hour, weird. Probably because it was your first time and maybe being in a rush and didn't learn it properly and or you didn't cast it quite correctly. I'll reteach it to you just to be sure you do have it. How odd. I know that it's not supposed to be permanent, 3 hours, that's why I don't bother with it. I so far have only cast it thrice. The first time I got a backfire and an evil male twin, which thankfully, he had faded away into nothingness. The second time I cast it, charged up, I got a twin that had my same traits, but oddly, was my female double. I had tried it once more and got an exact double, don't know if it was fully male or female or both like me. But my female twin was the hardest on me when she faded away. When she faded away, well, I felt like a part of me had died, it felt so awful, but you can summon them again, with that spell."

"I felt heartbroken like a death in the family when she disappeared on me."

"Yeah, that's why I just can't be bothered or bring myself to do that anymore. I mean, it is good if you are lonely, and you need someone to talk to, but not so much if you get an evil twin, who wants to fight you or, in my case, duel me, which I thankfully won them. So, I'll go get some water and take these vitamins you got for me, see if it works." Morgyn was so hopeful yet so naïve that they never bothered to really question it and what they were really taking, or were about to take.

"I'll be sure to give you the second dose before bed."

"All right," and with expectant hope, looked at the 3 pills in their hand and got some water and downed them. "Here's looking at you, menstruation."

Getting a glass of water clinked glasses with Morgyn, "Cheers! Here's to you being a real nasty witch, and driving us crazy, every month, like clockwork, except for the time or the times when you are pregnant!" Morgyn chuckles and nods and takes the unknown birth control pills, all the while thinking they were vitamins as L. Faba had said, and with naïve hope. "Don't forget to also munch on your very healthy and period inducing snack of strawberries as well. I'll get Simeon to plant some of them, so you got them all year round."


	6. Getting Ready, And Going Baby Crazy

**_Getting Ready, And Going Baby Crazy_**

With Morgyn's parents now being Spellcasters, each of the Sages, including Morgyn, of course, taught them both a new spell and potion each, now the rest was up to them to discover, to learn more! So with Morgyn's parents busy practicing to learn new spells, figured now would be the time to get one thing from Spellcaster's Ally, and take it home or to their bedroom chambers. Very few knew of the Sage's secret sleeping quarters, let alone, even then, to be permitted to be inside of them. So that was the safest bet to keep this whole baby thing a secret. Or at least try to. Hopefully, Minerva, Darrel, and maybe Emilia would be the only other ones aside from the other Sages and mom and dad, who would know about this baby business. "Until my belly starts to grow, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. What am I saying? I must be going crazy. But what am I going to do or say, if it really does happen? Well, I guess I could say that I'm getting fat. Yeah, that will work until I drop 10 Lbs. overnight. Oh, God, get it together, Morgyn, get your head on straight. I'm not even pregnant yet, and I'm already going mental over what others will say if they do find out. What am I supposed to say or tell them, why I'm there to get this bassinet? If they even have one." But that was it; all Morgyn said and shut up as they walked out of the HQ building and off towards the portal, the one that leads to Spellcaster's Ally. Glad they kept it to themselves, tonight was a bit of a buzz of activity, namely with their parent's arrival it seemed a few other Spellcasters were about. Probably looking for an easy duel. That worried Morgyn twice over, namely keeping their parents out of a probably easily lost duel and worrisome if mom and or dad got too overcharged without familiars there to protect them, just in case. Also, how would they try getting what they needed to get out of eyeshot, of others, if they could get it tonight even? But luck seemed to be on Morgyn's side; as the shop that hardly opens, was open, namely the clothing and general shop, it was open tonight. "Hello, so you are open today. We're lucky if you are open once a week, if that."

"Good evening, Sage Morgyn," the store specter over politely and respectively greets.

"Well, good evening to you too." Trying to play it off casually, just in case, "So what's with all the Spellcasters here, it sure is busy tonight for some reason it seems."

"Well the rumor mill has it there are new Spellcasters in the Realm. So they probably will be challenged by the others, muddling about here. I haven't seen anyone new here yet, so I don't know if it is true or not. Still, I figured I might try to get some business tonight if I opened up, maybe sell a few clothes and things."

"Ah, and in fact, the rumors are true."

"Ah, so do you know, I mean, you must know who they might be and if they might be by here to buy a few things, maybe?"

"Oh yes, I happen to know exactly who they are and that they might be by here later. It might be a good idea for them to get a new Spellcaster outfit, considering my parents still look like mortals in those clothes they came here with." As expected, the shopkeeper looked shocked! "Yeah, my parents, Logan and Maddison Ember, I turned them into Spellcasters. Now they can visit me anytime they want to. They will be camping out here with me for some quality family time together for the holidays."

"Oh, how nice for you. To have them here. Also, to have them as one of us now. One big happy Spellcaster family."

"Thanks, and it sure is. I'll see if I can get them to swing down here later to buy something, at least a new outfit. But for sure, you will get my business tonight if you have what I am after. If not, I'll still get a new outfit."

"Ohh, come on in, Morgyn, have a look around, and if I can help you find whatever you are after, just let me know if you can't find it yourself."

"An Antique Spellcaster Bassinet," Morgyn says after looking around and then heading in and looking around one more time, not only to try to find it themself but also to make sure no one was in the store and would hear it.

"A bassinet? My dude, why do you need that?"

The very fact that the specter shopkeeper had called Morgyn, 'my dude,' made Morgyn slightly cringe grimace. So the shopkeeper thought that Morgyn was a male. Possible problem, there. Or a good way to keep this thing a secret! Now to think quickly, a reason or excuse, "Uh well, um…"

"Got a special lady, or did you do something…?"

"Oh, oh no," blushing slightly, "I'm still a virgin, I um. I uh, heard Darrel and Emilia will be getting married soon, and well, I also heard that Darrel and Emilia will want kids, soon enough. So I figured what better practical gift to give to them as a wedding present than a baby bassinet, you know. I would love to see a cute little baby Spellcaster in the bassinet when I come to visit them, when they aren't you know, busy, honeymooning."

"Really, huh, you know most folks will buy appliances for wedding gifts, but to each their own. Who am I to judge a wedding gift? I just hope you get an invite to their wedding."

"Me too." Morgyn was shown to the corner of the store, where some furniture was kept, and there, the shopkeeper made a, ta-da, gesture.

"Here we are; I got all the styles they come in, of course, so take your pick what you think they might like to have for the baby."

"Hmm," but there was no deciding on the matter. Morgyn's eyes had fallen on the white one, and their heart thumped a bit harder, and their face softened, showing off a softer, and their, feminine side, to their personality. Morgyn could already see and hear it now, a baby fusing and crying in the bassinet to be picked up and cuddled. "This one, that's the one," the Sage says softly.

"The white one?" Morgyn nods. "Do you want it gift-wrapped?"

"Nah, it's fine, I don't even know how I will get out of here with it, without anyone knowing," glancing over their shoulder, to see Tomax waltzing in. If Tomax was here, then that usually meant that Grace wasn't too far behind as they were roommates. "I uh, am going to go see what kind of outfit I can find to buy. How much do I owe you for that?" The shopkeeper tactfully sensing that Morgyn wanted to keep this a secret surprise whispered the price. Morgyn nods and pays the specter, and goes off to the clothing section to have a look around. Well, Sagittarius's were known for their luck, and it seemed success was indeed on Morgyn's side as a few seconds later as they were browsing through the clothing section on the ladies side, of course, Morgyn spots Grace through the window chatting to the potion specter vendor and ducked down so Grace would not see them in there and come in and try to talk to them about whatever, probably why they were so upset earlier. As Morgyn was contemplating doing something silly, namely hiding inside the clothing wrack, when their eyes fell on a cute black and white dress. "Ohh, this is so cute, aw, I like it." It should fit but to know for sure had to try it on and to see how it looked on them. Taking a peek up saw Grace looking around as she might have spotted them, so did it, "Transportalate," Morgyn says quietly and teleported inside of the changing room to try on the dress. Looking at themself in the mirror and checking out their figure in the mirror with it on. "It's a size or two bigger than I need, but…sigh, crazy, sigh." Morgyn was contemplating trying to find that same dress in a size or two smaller, but then as Morgyn thought about it, Morgyn realized that it was not necessary. "I have to be out of my mind." _But, yet, if I want to believe in this thing, that it will come to pass, I do need to do it, to have faith in it. So I have to try to see it, to try to see myself as such, as pregnant, having a pregnant belly, or in bigger clothing, some sort of maternity wear. _So Morgyn imagined themself a few months from now, pregnant, namely showing their pregnancy, and a warm motherly glow on their face. Just the thought of that imaginative image had put a huge smile on their face and that slight glow on their face. Morgyn stood there admiring it, their image in the mirror, when they heard it, and got startled.

"Morgyn, are you in there?"

It was Grace, and Morgyn panicked, what to do now about it, let her know they were in here, or do something reckless and stupid? Morgyn had thought of teleporting right out of here, with the spell Transportalate with the dress on, and come back later to pay for it. Hell, even Grace didn't know about that part of their personality, namely liking to wear feminine clothing, yet. Not that it should be any big surprise, you know, being intersex. But Grace also did not know yet that Morgyn was indeed intersex either. _What am I going to do now?! _

"Are you in there, are you dressing or trying on something?"

"Uh, yeah, don't come in, I'm not decent! Why are you here?" At least the dressing room had a door and a lock and wasn't a room with a curtain, so that was good there.

"Just wanted to talk, see if you are okay. You were so upset earlier, so I just wanted to be sure you were okay."

"I just, not here, um, this is…" _A bad time a really bad time!_

"I can wait outside for you. We can go talk in private, wherever. It is pretty busy here today, so many other Spellcasters here for some reason. We can go off somewhere private and talk there."

Perfect, a new plan already hatching, "Oh, could you? I won't be too much longer in here. We can talk later, just not in here."

Cheerfully, "Okay, I'll wait outside for you, then."

"Yeah, I won't be long in here." Morgyn waited a few seconds to hear that Grace had left and quickly got changed back into their usual attire, and peeked out. "Over here, pssst," the specter came over. "I want to get this as well," showing the price tag and then paying for it. As soon as the new garb was paid for, Morgyn looked around and saw it was safe to pull off their idea. Still, though, Morgyn could have sworn they heard Tomax, in the other changing room rustling around in there, as they walked over to where the bassinet they had paid for was, and grasped it in their hands, and used Transportalate, to teleport right out of the shop, with it, and right to their bedroom chamber. "Phew, safe, and sound." Gingerly setting the bassinet down and then looking around their room for a good spot to put it. Morgyn already had a good idea where it should be put, and picked it up and pushed it right up beside their bookcase and living chair, and sat in it for a few moments to rest, and sigh out. "Yeah, this is the spot all right," and gently caressed the bassinet with a hand. A perfect spot to settle down to comfortably read while keeping an eye and ear on the baby. Getting up, Morgyn took the dress they had placed in the bassinet out and put it on their bed and started to get undressed to put it back on. The dress it had short white sleeves, and a black patch, that started up at the top chest area part, in a rectangular shape, going down the front, to the bottom, to more of an outward hourglass shape, and the back of it was also black but almost an egg-like shape at the upper part of the back or butt, but the rest of it was white and was quite slimming looking. It was so pretty, and it looked so good on Morgyn aside from the fact it was at least 2 sizes too big for them, but even then, it still looked good. Admiring themself again in the mirror, tried to imagine it all. "Hello, I'm Morgyn Ember, male seahorse, your mother, and the wise Sage of Untamed Magic. So what are you, my baby, are you a little boy or a little girl, or will you be like me, a bit of both, be intersex too?" Morgyn took a pillow from their bed and stuffed it up the dress to make it look as if they were pregnant. "Oh yes, why did I ever even question it, this dress will be so perfect for me to use as a maternity outfit." Morgyn took the other pillow off the bed and gently started to rock it in their arms. Morgyn sat on the chair and cried gentle tears of pain and hope. Pain for the children that they had so greatly desired to have, and the pain of not being able to have them. Yet now, with the great hope that they still had kept alive inside; that this would now finally happen. "What's the matter, baby, are you hungry?" Instinctively put the pillow to their chest. "Oh, what am I doing? How am I supposed to breastfeed a baby when I don't even have any? Sheesh, I must be going out of my mind." It had seemed so as Morgyn thought back to the few minutes that had past, and what they had been doing. Morgyn gently put the pillow into the bassinet and tried to imagine play pretend just as they had done as a young child, playing mommy, with their toys. "Well, baby, if mommy can't feed you naturally, at least you can have a bottle, it matters not how I feed you, just that you are eating, that I am nourishing you, that's all that matters in the end, not how I do it. Hey, God, so uh, if, uh, make that, _when_, this does happen, You know when it happens," Morgyn says tearfully, in urgent prayer. "I would like to be able to breastfeed my baby, and any subsequent ones, if I do, or can have any more. I don't want to bottle-feed, I want to breastfeed, okay. So uh, if You are working on this miracle in me, however, it does work, while You are doing whatever to work on the lower half, can You work on the upper half too? They don't have to be big, just that they work, You know, so that I can feed my baby. Maybe they do work, already, but if they don't, You know that, so if they don't, can You fix or heal them or whatever You have to do, to make them work so that I can feed the baby naturally, as that is what is best. They don't have to grow, just so long as they work, to feed a baby. If I am destined to have one, not only do I need to make sure that I'm healthy, but the little one is healthy too, and that means breastfeeding to me." Morgyn spent some more time there in silent prayer and then more time in imagination land, pretending what it might be like, to be a mother or male seahorse, to have this wondrous baby that was prophesied that they would have. What would it look like, would the baby have their green eyes, or their father's eyes, who would the baby, look more like?

Grace had not seen Morgyn leave and checked and asked the specter shopkeeper, "Is Morgyn still in here?"

"No, he left. He left using Transportalate."

"That sneaky little bugger. Thanks." Grace thought. _Hmmm, now if I were Morgyn and didn't want to talk to anyone, or just be alone, where would I be? _

Morgyn hummed softly, as they rocked the pillow in their arms with the other pillow stuffed up the dress they still had on. Humming the lullaby slash nursery rhyme that they had learned when they were very little. (Yeah, I think we all know which one that one is! Cough, Sims 2, cough!) "Hush now, my little one, my little, baby, and will sing you a song. Hush now, my little one, my little, baby, and will sing you a song, just for you."

Grace knew about the secret sleeping chambers the Sages had. She had accidentally stumbled upon it, trying to use Transportalate for the first time. Finding the book in the library while searching for any useful Tomes she didn't know or had. Yet still had to grow as a Spellcaster to use it. So when Grace finally leveled up to Adept, Grace was able to read it and used it. That's how she accidentally had got trapped between the hidden walls and found out about the secret Sage's sleeping quarters. It was pretty easy just taking a quick peek in each room what room belonged to what Sage. So Grace's best guess was Morgyn was no doubt hiding out in their secret room. So she used Transportalate to teleport right into the Sage's room, catching the Sage of Untamed Magic in a very strange and quite awaked predicament. In a dress, yes, in a dress, Grace had never ever known Morgyn to ever wear women's clothing. Yes, Morgyn wore make-up, but Morgyn never wore ladies' clothing, in the time she had known Morgyn! What was odder was Morgyn had a pillow, and it had to be that, up the dress, making them look pregnant, and was rocking a pillow in their arms, as if it were a baby, and singing a lullaby to the pillow baby! "Morgyn Ember, what in the Realm are you doing?!"

Gasping and turning around, nearly dropped the pillow baby! "Grace, what are you…! Look at what you made me almost do! You almost made me drop my baby! You can't sneak up on me like that," Morgyn scolds angrily!

"What are you doing?" Grace had suspected one or two things, that Morgyn was a bit bi or gay or might be a Trans, or the other. But it was still oddly strange to see it first hand, Morgyn acting so, oddly, maternally! Morgyn just lost it at that point and sat on their bed and yanked the pillow out from under their dress and cried after screaming into it. "Look, I won't say a word about this to the other Sages, or anyone else if you want. It's really no big deal."

"They already know. They know. I told them."

"That you like ladies' clothing and are a bit, gay, um, bi?"

"All that."

"Why then are you crying about it then? For that matter, why were you so upset and are acting so weird? Did someone nail you with Deliriate, namely L. Faba? What's going on?"

"I don't think you will understand what I'm going through. I hardly understand it what's come over me, myself." Part of it had to do with what L. Faba had overdosed Morgyn with taking. So part of it was delirium, and the other was hopeful and even crazy faith. After all, hormones, even synthetic ones, can do weird things to you emotionally, and well, possibly physically.

"Try me. I'm petty understanding if you will tell me. How about you start by telling me why you were so upset, earlier at the bar, why you looked like you had been crying. If so, why?"


	7. Two Saving Graces? Or Three?

**_Two Saving Graces? Or Three? _**

"I was, and it's because, well, Minerva gave me a prophecy."

"Oh, and it upset you, huh, something bad?"

"No, good, really, really, good, too good, to believe, literally. But what you saw, as crazy as it was, was me trying to pretend, and using my imagination, to help me to see it happening, to be real. I really do want it to happen so badly. So I wanted to imagine it real, to try to see it myself, as though it was really real, through my imaginative eyes. It will help make it feel and be more real to me. Faith. You know. But it seems so impossible, for it to happen, that's why I was so upset," Morgyn breaks down again and cries over it. "But, I want to have this baby inside of me; so badly!" Their maternal side was always there, now it shone brighter.

"Have? Inside of you? Wait… You're a girl?! I thought you were a boy! Or are you a Trans, female to male?"

"No, I'm intersex. I'm not sure if you are familiar with that term, but, um, I'm both, sexes, a boy and a girl. My body is male, but I have female genitals, aside from my micro penis below, and maybe inside, I think I might have the rest of the girl parts inside, maybe."

"Oh, okay yeah, I heard of that; I get it. I never met one until you, but have heard of it. So that explains the dress, the make-up, and why you look so androgynous in the face and seem so feminine, yet masculine, and male in the voice, and whatever else. So, you are, or will be, having a baby?"

"Will be. That's why I said, inside of me. But I figured I'd better prep for it, to get the things now for the baby while I can, as Minerva is a proven prophetess. As unbelievable as it will be for me to have a baby."

"So why then are you upset, not happy to give up your Sage status to have one?"

"Nope, I'm still going to be one; in fact, my baby will be a Sage too, Old Magic long-forgotten magic, he, she, or they, will be the Sage of that magic. Gotta be practical, I don't know what I will be having a boy or a girl or if the baby might wind up being intersex like me, or just non-binary."

"So that's great! But you seem so sad and upset about it. So what is it?"

"I can't have children, at least, that's what I was told by a doctor, due to my intersex condition, some can and some cannot reproduce, I can't. I'm genetically a woman but physically a male. Still, I have no way to reproduce since I have never ever had a period. I held out onto the hope that the doctor was wrong, and it would happen, and that would prove him wrong; I can have babies when I did start to go through puberty and have my first one. But no, I only mimic it. I get phantom menstruation, not the real deal. I think what the doctor meant was I don't have female parts inside of me, hence why I'm sterile. But, L. Faba gave me some vitamins and told me to eat strawberries, and even gave some to Simeon to plant for me, saying that I have to have strawberries every day, that it would help me to get one, a period. I don't know if it will happen, especially if I don't have the parts inside of me. I might have them, but I don't know that for sure, but if I do have a uterus and or an ovary or two of them, they seem not to work. If I do have them, being intersex, they might not be hooked up right, who knows."

"Really, so what sort of vitamins has L. given to you? You know, I wouldn't trust her as much as you are, she is the Mischief Sage after all, and she has been known to pull pranks and do mean things as that is her nature. I wouldn't be surprised if she is just messing with you."

"It's just vitamins and strawberries, what harm is there in taking vitamins and eating fruit? She even asked me if I was allergic to them, and even if I like strawberries."

"Still, I would question it what she is giving you to take. So, uh, have you even gone through puberty yet? Maybe that's all it is?"

"Yeah, I have, a late bloomer, but I did go through puberty, but nothing, and as I said, I just mimic menstruation, phantom menstruation, but no actual bleeding."

"Or it's in your head. Especially if you really don't have the parts inside of you. What happens, what does it feel like when it happens and how often does it happen, when you do get your phantom menstruation?"

"I crave brownies, I need to have that, or I get really irritable. I also get cramps, and it happens about once or maybe twice a month, depending on when I start and finish. It's only been about a year, but I have kept track of it mentally as it's pretty obvious when it hits me, because of how I feel when it does happen to me."

"Okay, odd. Anything else?"

"I feel so crappy, like really bad."

"Hmm, I get not feeling great when bleeding and the cramps. That's kinda normal and what goes with the territory of being a woman. Um, but like how do you really feel, is it really bad? Like something odd, bad, or painful, or out of the ordinary, do you think?"

"Yeah, I feel physically almost ill, like I'm going to be literally sick or am coming down with something like a cold or flu or something like that. My stomach hurts so badly, but I guess that has to do with the cramping, and I usually have some trouble going to the bathroom. Then it passes, and I feel better. I drink a lot of Healthy Green tea during those days to help me along and be well. But I guess that's what having a period is like. No wonder why some call it a curse, because, yeah, it sure seems like it or one, but no Potion of Curse Cleansing or my Decursify spell will fix that problem, ha, ha, ha, ha, oh well."

"Uh, no, Morgyn, that doesn't sound right at all, that is not normal at all. That sounds serious. You need to see a doctor, right away; I mean it, especially if you are due for another one, soon. I mean, you just feeling just plain old crappy, and leave me alone, sad, or lovey-dovey, or weird, or just on an emotional rollercoaster, for those days, is one thing, but to literally feel sick, like you described is not right. It could be a sign of a real emergency, or that something isn't right. I'd advise you to get on the phone right now and make a doctor's appointment as soon as possible, and say it's an emergency. I sure think it is one. Here, use my cellphone. I know we technically shouldn't have human devices, but hey, it's what you use it for, right."

"I know, and I have one. But it won't work here; I don't think we get cell service here. Plus, I don't have data. Unless there is some sort of Wi-Fi signal around here, I can hook up to."

"We do, those comets you can see shooting by, aren't all just comets they are satellites going by as well." Morgyn checked their cellphone, and had neglected to notice all the times they had checked their cellphone in the past and recently that they did indeed have cellular service here in the Realm of Magic! Grace was right. Of course, putting it in airplane mode would null the cellphone signal bar as if there was no service out here. "If you are intersex, you need to make an appointment with someone who knows better about intersex people to better diagnose you to find out what is going on with you."

"Good advice," so they both went at it. Morgyn found a Wi-Fi signal and got on it and started looking, but Grace on data was way ahead of the game finding a doctor, first.

"Here, he's a doctor who specializes in intersex patients and conditions. He's probably your best bet. Call him." Grace scrolled down to the number.

Morgyn nods and dials the number, and waits. Someone picks up. "Hello, Dr. McCoy?" (Yeah, I know, I am an X-Man fan, so yes, he will have blue hair or dyed blue hair and blue eyes.)

"Yes. Who is this, I have the pleasure of talking with," he asks cheerfully and cordially.

"My name is Morgyn Ember, and I'm intersex. I have possibly a very possibly, um, well; I uh don't know, but my friend says it's not good. See, I get phantom symptoms of menstruation but don't actually bleed. I don't know if it's because I simply don't bleed, for whatever reason, or if it's because I simply don't have the girl parts in me, or what. I don't know, I really don't know what I do or don't have inside of me. What's worse though is, I feel quite ill like I'm coming down with something like a cold or a fever, and I just feel nasty and crappy. Not just I'm having my period crappy, like really ill like crappy. But it happens about once or so a month as if I do get periods."

"Oh, dear. That is disconcerting, yet provocative, as there has to be a reason for that. I must see you at once. I'm just on my coffee break, so you caught me at the right time, impeccably good timing on your part or luck."

"Or both. So when?"

"Right away, I have a few ideas about what might be the cause. Either way, from what it does sound like, it could be, I think because you are not bleeding out every month as you should be that you are getting actually sick from it." Yes, it was a throw it back at them response, but he did not want to say what he suspected it was, and worry Morgyn, just get them in here, and fast! As it may not even be that. "So what do you do, or are doing, when that happens? Anything you do to make yourself better?"

"I drink Healthy Green tea, a lot of it, the more, the better; I then feel a whole lot better. Also, I take aspirin if I need it as well for the cramping pain if I get it. My tummy usually feels real bad during those days. Everything feels off."

"Ah, good, perfect, best thing you could have done for yourself. Now, I need to see you as soon as posable tonight. Can you get here in about an hour, or sooner?"

"Sure, um, just, where I am I supposed to go, like which hospital in what town? My friend found me your number, someone who specializes in intersex people for me. But I don't know where or what hospital you work at, so what one?"

"Sulani, there's only one hospital there. Just ask for me, I will be expecting you there. I must, however, insist you have a full bladder, I will need to test your urine, but I need a full bladder as I need to perform an ultrasound on you. If you do not know what is inside of you, I have to find that out, what you do, or don't have inside of you to better diagnose you of what might be the problem, if any. So, have you ever had one, an ultrasound before?"

"Umm, hmmm, I might have had one, but if I did, it was probably when I was a baby if I had one. I do know and was told the doctors had performed a few tests on me, but I don't know if one of them was an ultrasound. Will it hurt getting one?"

"Not at all, maybe a bit uncomfortable with a full bladder, but the ultrasound itself will not hurt at all. So, how soon can you get here?"

"Fast, very fast. So I'll drink a bunch of water and get down there as soon as I can, I don't live that far from Sulani so it won't take too long for me to get there."

"See you soon then, Morgyn. Oh, one, no, two more things before you hang up."

"Yes?"

"Any allergies I need to know of? Also, how do you spell your first name? I will need to find your records to see what I might be dealing with, get a bit of history on you if I can, medically speaking with your permission, of course."

"Um, well, I do get a bit irritated by latex, so it's not a full-blown allergy, yet, but more like an irritant I have, sometimes, I can take a bit of it, if necessary. So if you can avoid using latex whatever, so much the better, but other than that, I think that's it. Good thing you asked, my name is spelled M-o-r-g-y-n, Ember is how it's spelled. My medical records will be in the Willow Creek hospital. I don't know if that will do you any good, though. But if you can access them, it's fine. I would like to have a lookie through them myself, so yes. I'll see you soon, though, within the hour."

"I'll be expecting you then, bye."

"Bye. Well, it sounds like he's hiding that it is serious, for my sake. I'd better get changed out of this and back into my usual clothes. Go grab me a bunch of gasses of water; he wants to do an ultrasound on me, so apparently, I need a full bladder for it."

"Sure, but I would not recommend you go in your Sage or Spellcaster outfit. Don't you have something else to put on, well, besides that dress?"

"I could go there wearing my formal wear or in my gym clothes, but even my gym clothes are well…witchy in some way. Aside from the fact that this dress isn't going to be that warm, and is a bit too big on me, this is it. I have not much else that isn't witchy in some way. Look, I don't care; I need to go see the doctor, so I don't have time to go clothes shopping. I'll just go in my usual attire and take this or wear it under my outerwear." Grace nods and fetches two glasses of water and gives them to Morgyn, who had just got their dress off and was only in their sweater top and underwear, but no pants on yet. Morgyn takes the two glasses of water and downs them both to fill up their bladder. "Refills, please," by the time Grace came back, Morgyn has fully dressed again in their usual Spellcaster Sage outfit. However, they had taken a bag and put their black and white dress in it. "Ah good," drinking them both down fast as well. "At least another refill, now I'm feeling it, hit," Grace nods and grabs another two glass refills. Morgyn by then was ready, make-up redone, and back to their usual look. "Thanks," moaning a bit, now bouncing a bit, and then crossing as they finished off the water. "Oh my, it's hitting me already. I gotta pee badly already, but that's what the doc wants. If anyone asks, I won't be long. Don't freak them out if you don't have to."

"Oh, I won't tell the other Sages, if you don't want me to. I can just leave, and pretend like this never happened, if you like."

"No. Don't do that, just stick around for a bit, and if anyone asks you, or asks for me, tell them, but if no one asks you don't have to worry. If something comes up, or I need to, I'll call you. Give me your number," with a quick cellphone number exchange Morgyn took off using Transportalate to get to Sulani, to the bar in Sulani. Or at least very close to the bar to teleport there. Nearly at the pee walking stage at the bar. "Wow, it's warm here. I think I will switch my clothes." The washroom was right out back, so Morgyn headed in, and as tempted as Morgyn was to sit and go pee, restrained that urge, and changed and had to make do with having their boots on, but was a lot cooler now in their black and white dress. For late fall at night, it was still so warm here, even in the evening. "Hi there, bartender, I need some directions and maybe one more glass of water. Do you know where the hospital is here?"

"Yeah sure," walking out and over, "come back outside. I have to show you, so much easier to show you than just explain it where to go. So see those red dots over there," Morgyn nods, seeing them and where she was pointing to. "Well, that's the tower up on the hospital for the helicopters. So walk straight up this road until you get to the stoplights, and then go left, and straight up the hill, it's right there, can't miss it."

"Oh, great, perfect, thanks. Um, I think I can handle one more glass of water, maybe."

"Got an ultrasound, you have to take?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"My mama had to have one, and the doctor had to insist she has a full bladder, to see things easier on the ultrasound. Namely how many babies she was having. It was triplets, two boys, and one girl, which explains why she got so big so fast."

"Yikes, triplets. Wow, a big family then."

"Yeah, we are, now. Um, if you are walking, you probably won't make it, but you can always get more water when you get there if you do need more."

"Um, yeah, good idea. I'm nearly pee walking as it is, so I'd better not take the chance."

"Yeah. Hopefully, it's just one for you, mama to be. Unless you want more than one."

"Uh…you think I'm a girl, and…I'm pregnant?"

"Well, you're in a dress, unless you're in drag. To each their own. But yeah, why not."

"I'm actually intersex, so yeah, I'm both."

"Ah cool, so, are you expecting? I just thought because the dress was a bit big on you that you might be or were going to wear that as you got bigger. That dress looks really lovey, cute on you."

"Thanks, but not yet, but that's the idea, but I need to find out a few things first. So I need to get to my appointment. See you around, maybe." Suddenly that self-conciseness about it all, how they would look in time, about getting big in the belly, was all instantly gone. The beauty and majesty of creating a new life inside them in secret overwhelmed them once more and put Morgyn at peace with it all. Why worry? Let everyone, let every Spellcaster inside and out of the Realm of Magic, know it, that they Morgyn Ember, an intersex person yet, was going to have a baby! What a wonderful blessing! And it is, and it would, and will be!

"Yeah, good luck with your ultrasound."

"Thanks." As soon as they were out of sight, used Transportalate again to teleport the rest of the way there. Waddling in, "Gotta pee, gotta pee, gotta pee," now was glad that they hadn't bothered with that additional glass of water. As by the time they had gotten checked in and were seen by the doctor, they probably would have been wetting before they got in the room or spurting by the time they got onto the examination table or bed. Taking their boots off inside, having to go in barefoot Morgyn was okay with that, rather than clomping around in boots, eh not so good, and kind of didn't fit the dress at all. "Uh-oh, ooh," crossing a leg over bouncing to get over a wave of desperation. "Oh man, I gotta go so badly, yikes, unh."

Henry or Hank, as he likes to be called, knew that look; yes, many a woman was in that state when they came in here for an ultrasound scan. After all, Henry is a family doctor for children and mothers, but he specialized in intersex people. Hank was also a pro at ultrasounds, so they did not need a tech like some hospitals do to be on call or to be scheduled to come in to run an ultrasound machine or test, as Henry could do it himself! He was sitting in a chair in all his dyed blue-haired glory, (his natural hair color being black) reading something on a tablet, he nodded a few times at what he was reading. He looked up before Morgyn even properly checks in at the front desk; they had just given the receptionist their medical card. "By any chance, are you Morgyn Ember?"

"Yes."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you lived nearby, that was quite fast, less than 40 minutes, but I'm ready for you. Right this way, if you are ready. I already pre-checked you in so you wouldn't have to wait." Morgyn was handed back their medical card and followed behind and beside the doctor. "I like the dress, by the way. I take it you like to express both genders. So the big question, male, female, or gender-neutral pronouns, or use your name, or other? I always ask when I meet a new intersex person. A lot of them are pretty particular about that, of what they like to be called or to be addressed as I find."

"I do prefer gender-neutral pronouns or my name, but will not at all take offense if you call me she or her, as I'm in a dress. If I'm in male clothing, I don't take offense to, being called a male either, as I fully embrace both of my sexes. Also, I don't tend to get too offended easily, especially not over my gender. So you can call me by male pronouns or better yet, female pronouns today at least anyhow, as I am in a dress."

"All right, but you won't be for long, so in here, the ultrasound machine is ready for you. I will need a urine sample from you, but after I finish ultrasounding you, of course. But you'll need to put on this gown; first, there's a wash…" However, Morgyn just closed the door, and made the, turn around, gesture, and quickly took off their dress and put the medical gown on. "I take it you are anxious to get this over with so you can pee."

"Yeah, that, and I'm outgoing, so I don't care. Plus, you're a doctor, so I'm sure it's nothing you haven't seen before, right, especially being an expert or specialist of intersex people."

"Well, I'll try not to act _too_ shocked if it **_is_** something I haven't seen before, which is entirely possible with intersex people. All fascinating and provocative works of art."

"Hehe, hehe, hehe, yeah, we'll see. At least you have a good sense of humor, that's important for a doctor. A good bedside manner."

"It sure is, and thank you, I pride myself on doing my best there. You will need to take your underwear off though as well if you haven't yet, I will have to examine you below and for the other obvious reason."

"What other reason?"

"In case you have a small or large accident, while I'm giving you the ultrasound. That's why I have the soaker pad there, in case you do spring a leak, and there's a bedpan right in reach if need pee."

"Hmm-hmm-hmm," giggles Morgyn and drops their undies and puts them onto the chair with their dress. Then gingerly got up on the examination bed and pulls the back of the medical gown away, as the doctor gets out the lube. "What's that for?"

"Lube for the ultrasound prob, it might be a bit cold, so just to warn you." Morgyn shivered a bit as soon as it was applied. "All right, let's see what you got inside or don't."

"So, why did you need to see me right away?"

"Let's see, um, hmmm, well, well, hmm…there we go. Well, I didn't want to alarm you, and especially if I am wrong, as it was only a speculation, a guess, so I could have been completely wrong. But not by the looks of things in there. I had suspected from what you told me, that you might have a type of blood poisoning from not menstruating normally. Either that or they really are phantom pains of menstruation, which is a different problem. In your case, it's not at all that by the looks of things. In fact, I highly suspect that you are, in fact, menstruating, but for some reason, you are not bleeding out, as you should be for one reason or another. Hence the pain and discomfort you feel, and sickly feeling."

"What? So I do have my girl parts inside for sure, or part of them, or what?"

"Yes. You have all of them. So you didn't know that for sure?"

"No. I was told I was intersex and might menstruate, so I assumed but was never actually told I do, in fact, have them or what they look like, normal or not, what I have on the inside of me. So I got them then, all of, my uh, normal girl parts, are there, and are in order, and whatnot?"

"Yes, see for yourself," turning the screen to show Morgyn what he is looking at. "You have 2 ovaries, 2 fallopian tubes, and a uterus, in there, and it's not a small uterus, which might have pointed to an underdeveloped reproductive system. It's all normal-sized, and everything seems normal so far. I see two normal and appear to be functioning and healthy, ovaries, fallopian tubes, and a uterus. There are so far, no abnormalities, which I see. I see no dried or incrusted blood, so it's either being absorbed or something. Mystery, mystery, mystery, I shall try to solve. If that is the case, it is a type of blood poising you are having. But it seems that way. Turn to your side, please; it doesn't matter which I'll be looking at both." It took some time between each ultrasound exam, but so far, so good, nothing seemed amiss, or to which explained Morgyn's problem of not menstruating normally, or what else he was looking in there for as well. "Hmm, nothing amiss there. Or an extra gonad. Other side, please." Some time passes. "Nope, nothing amiss there either, as well as no extra gonad. There was also none on your lower flank in the pubis area, either. How odd, hmm. Sit up; I'll check your kidneys." More time passes. "Hmm, they seem to be functioning perfectly. Well, you do seem to be in perfect health. That's always wonderful for me to see. Just that you are not bleeding out of your vagina for some odd reason, unless. A blind pocket, yes, of course, maybe that's it, that's why. Lie back down, please."

"What's a blind pocket?"

"If that is the case, with you, Morgyn, your vaginal opening is there but goes, well, to nowhere, it's literally like a pocket of skin that goes to nothing. It's serious, that's why I wanted you to come in here right away, the fact that you said that you experience menstruation like pains and symptoms but don't actually bleed and feel ill all lead me to suspect that might be the reason. Depending on the type of intersex condition you have, it's pretty common. Let's see, legs and knees up, here like this, and spread them just a bit. I know that might make it a bit hard to hold your pee, but I've been sprayed before, so don't worry if it does happen. So, what I need you to do, is to part yourself down there, like this, with your two fingers, like a V with little hooks on the end and part yourself open, so I can have a look inside to see if you have a blind pocket or not. Only you should do that as it's only you who will know what is comfortable and what isn't. I'm going to have a visual look and a prob there with the ultrasound." Morgyn parts themself down there as the doctor requested, not knowing why this was needed. But not as deeply as maybe they should have, for one reason, it kind of felt wrong in a way. The doctor visually looks up there, and then he probes around. "A micropenis or an enlarged clitoris? Or where you previously diagnosed with hyperplasia?"

"A micropenis, I pee out of it, but I like to call it my girl penis or boy clitoris."

"Ah good one, that is pretty much quite accurately descriptive, given the place of where it is. Well, it seems that I was wrong; it's not a blind pocket; as you do seem to have a complete vaginal opening. Hmm, I'm just going to examine your girl penis, is that all right? I just want to check if it is hyperplasia or not."

"Sure."

"Let me know if it hurts." He has a look, and knowing what he is, and isn't, looking for, if it is that, namely any signs of hyperplasia, but they weren't any there, but that didn't mean there wasn't a blockage, depending on how Morgyn's plumbing was hooked up. "I want you to pee, so just hold on a second while I grab the bedpan. You're going to have to do it while lying down. Are you going to be able to manage to pee with me here?"

"I think so; it might take me a bit, but I will go. I guess a real full bladder will help that."

"It can. Okay, lift your butt up; there. Just a sec, okay there we are, okay, I have the probe back in place, try to pee, I'm trying to see if there might be an obstruction in your penis or not." Though it took Morgyn a few seconds to relax and pee like that, as he probed, nothing seemed amiss. "Nope, no obstruction and your, I'll assume, your functioning erectile tube is also not obstructed either. What's going on? This is a mystery I need to get to the bottom of, I want to get you well, and not having you feel crappy every month."

"Why were you looking there and wanted me to pee?"

"Sigh, I had thought maybe you might be hooked up differently so rather than out your vaginal opening, like normal, that you menstruate out of your penis. Or were rather blocked up there somehow. I knew it was a longshot, but I was also making sure if that were indeed the case, that there were no obstructions. There was also the possibility that you were blocked because it was actual hyperplasia you had; hence, why I asked that. I've had an intersex person have that where it looked as if it was an ordinary-looking 'penis,' but it wasn't a penis; it was clear on the ultrasound it wasn't a penis when they urinated. I had thought maybe your clitoris and part of your labia were fused together. That is not the case here. You do have a second tube, in your penis, and it is a penis, so I will assume and confirm it's there for the normal reason. So, Morgyn, have you ever gotten penile erections before?"

"Oh yeah, I still get them, I'm not even aroused when I get them at times. But my dad told me that's perfectly normal to get spontaneous erections when I did start to get them."

"It is indeed. Like trying a new light switch you didn't know was there and where it goes to. Well, I think I need to give you a different type of ultrasound test. Fortunately for you, that means you can go pee now, or finish using the bedpan."

"I think I'll use the toilet," and was handed a specimen cup. "Right," and was shown where the washroom was located. It was one of the rare times Morgyn did actually stand up and pee, as it was so much easier to do that with a medical gown on, especially to fill up the specimen cup the doctor had wanted. About two or so minutes later, Morgyn was back with a filled specimen cup and an empty bladder. "Here you go, doc, still warm. I don't usually stand to pee, but this time I did."

"Thank you. I will probably need a blood sample as well, but I want one more look up there if I may, and we'll see what this ultrasound prob has to say," holding it up.

Morgyn grimaces, "Where's that one going?" It looked wand-like, so had to wonder.

"Up your vaginal opening is where this one probs." Morgyn groans. "It's really not all that uncomfortable, and you are doing quite well with all this, I must say."

Shyly, "But uh…I uh…have never had, you know, yet."

"I'll be gentle, and you aren't going to lose your virginity to this thing if that's what you are worried about. I have to see what's making you sick each month. It might be nothing, all in your head, or something, possibly serious, so I need to find out." Morgyn relinquished their concern and worry about where that ultrasound probe was about to go. "Actually, I need you to once again part yourself but a bit deeper this time, if you can. It was a shallow part the first time, but enough for me to see it wasn't a blind pocket. But I have a second suspicion that can be visually checked for."

Worried, "But I don't self WhooHoo, and that sounds like it's close to that. I only tried it once, and it didn't feel good inside, God gave me that feeling to tell me what I was doing isn't good or right, I was sinning."

"Oh, okay, I get it. It can be for sure, for some, I will not disregard that. But in this case, it's not that, God knows what's going on, I'm checking for one last suspected blockage you have. But if you do get a rebuke from the Holy Spirit or feel you can't, then I'll just stick with the ultrasound prop. Either way, I will need to have to look up there with the prob."

"Okay, I'll try, but I want to wash my hands right after before you prob around inside of me." Morgyn tried to relax and do what the doctor wanted. _Please forgive me, Jesus, if this is a sin, and let me know, to stop, if it is a sin before I commit it. _But there was no rebuke at all, and Morgyn parted themself deeper up inside.

"That's it, just try to relax. I'm just going to have a look with this penlight flashlight. If it is uncomfortable or worse too much, especially if this crosses any sort of line with you, just let me know, and I will stop immediately. That goes double for when I prob with the ultrasound. If you need me to stop, just tell me, okay, I mean it. Tell me, to stop, or say no, if you need to."

"Okay, I will, just be gentle with me. I'm a fragile flower."

"Ha, ha, ha, ha, I will be, very gentle." Just hand parting Morgan's legs a bit, as he shone the flashlight up there, he saw a red blood vessel up there, and it gave him the answer. "Bingo, aha, so it is what I suspected, so my second suspicion was indeed right. Now I just got to see how bad it is."

"What? Bad like…how bad?"

"Bad isn't the right word, serious is more like it, or better yet, a medical condition. Actually, it's a genetic one, but that explains it. You can go wash up now, and I still need to prob up there, so I will know exactly what I will be dealing with when I do go in there to correct it."

"Correct what, exactly?"

"Your blockage," Hank said, as he was lubing up the wand prob as Morgyn washed up. When Morgyn got back on the exam bed, Hank times two, gently inserted it, as causing a possible breakage now might cause a bleeder, and that wasn't good at all. "Try to relax, Morgyn, I now know what is wrong with you, so I just need to see what exactly I need to do correct this before I can help you." So with a few deep cleansing breaths, Morgyn did relax and waited for the answer as he started to prob around and then stopped and gasped. "Ohh, oh my. Hmm, well, well, so that explains it, ooh okay, hmm, all righty." Probing around in that one spot, he taped a few keys and flipped a few switches to change the prob settings to be sure of it, what he saw up inside there, as Henry looks at the screen at what it was showing him, had explained it all! "Aha, so, that's it then, what the problem is, that's the reason, right there as to why there was no blood in your uterus, okay. Ooh, so that's why you feel like you're getting sick. It looks like I'll need to get you into surgery right away or very soon to fix that up. Depending. I found the reason why you get sick every month, it either needs to get fixed now, or very soon. So I will need to pre-prep you for surgery so I'll get the anesthesiologist in here, to assess you, to have at least a chat with you, and when it might be best to schedule you in for surgery. If it can wait a day or so before we do proceed with it, with surgery. It might be better to do it tomorrow. But if it has to be done today, then it will be done today. I'll check if it needs to be done today, or if it can wait."

"W-what's happening?! What's going on, what did you see? Do I really need surgery?"

"Yes, you do for this. I was right, what I suspected. You have a blockage, not a skin or a blind pocket but a shunt, rather, two in fact. I'm not sure if you are familiar with the word shunt, but…"

"Oh, I know exactly what a shunt is or means. So, um?" They, after all, had a magical one!

"It is what I suspected; you are getting a type of blood poisoning each month."

"What?! Blood poisoning, for real?! That's why I get sick each month, blood poisoning? From what, though, why?"

"Yes, you have an imperforate hymen. That's why I needed the deeper look, it's easily spotted or diagnosed on a newborn, but a toddler or an older child or teen or young adult as yourself it might not be as easily spotted, or even considered. Anyhow, a little anatomy lesson, the hymen is a type of membrane that covers up the vagina. It's there to keep out bacteria in-utro for the developing baby girl, and it normally will develop small fissures and a hole in time. But you don't have that you have an imperforated hymen, as in, no hole at all in your hymen. Now, this happens in normal typical females as well, it is just a genetic condition. It's a very easy fix to correct it. So to put it into words you can understand, your hymen is acting more like a big scab, so to speak, covering up the hole to your vagina right up, along with some blood membranes there. That's why I'm calling it a shunt because there are blood vessels two of them one on either side, and they are delivering all or most of the menstrual blood right back into your system."

"Ohh, so that's basically doing what to me?"

"Think of it like someone took a big sip of your drink and backwashed it with their dirty mouth, and you then drank that drink. So in a sense, that's what is happening to you when you do get your period, is your blood vessels and membranes block off the uterine blood when the egg is not fertilized and when you are sheading that lining and supposed to bleed out of your vaginal opening. It does not come out. In your case, not only is it blocking the blood from going out or flowing out, but also your shunts leach that blood right back into you. So with no place else to go, it goes back into your system that then has to deal with it, hence why you feel so sick each month."

Morgyn did look freaked out about that, but it made sense, though, if there were blood vessels up there and blood membranes. Yeah, Morgyn got the idea pretty quickly. With a realization all of this time…. "So I actually have menstrual periods, like for real, it's not in my head, not phantom pains of menstruation, like the real deal?" Could that possibly really mean…? Pregnancy could happen?

"Yes, the real deal. But because of your imperforated hymen and the shunts draining the blood back into your system, to deal with cleaning it up, is why you feel so ill each month. You don't bleed out. But you are, in fact, menstruating. Still, your system has to deal with all that blood-shedding and filter it through your kidneys, liver, and all of that, to purify it once again or excrete it through urine or feces. You may have found you have difficulty urinating and defecating."

"Yeah, I do have bathroom troubles, usually the first 2 to 3 days, then, it slowly goes away."

"Yeah, and that is hard on your system, and eventually, and I only worry if it is not corrected by surgical means, it might make things shut down if it's not corrected. I don't want to freak you out; I'm really not, I'm just stating the facts as is. No need to worry or panic or feel bad, everything is fine; you are healthy, and your body has handled it, but I do not want your body to go thought that anymore. As I know it doesn't want to, I'm sure, and it doesn't need to, and it's a very easy fix to correct that issue with you."

"So whatever you're going to do is going to make me healthy, feel better each month?"

"That's right. I don't know if you are aware of this, but menstrual blood is vastly different from the blood you would see if say you had a nosebleed, or you fell and skinned your knee or anything like that. That's why you always feel so ill during that time of the month; you get blood poisoning every time you menstruate. In any case, your hymen needs to be surgically cut or opened and or removed at least partly. For sure, the blood vessel shunts will be cauterized, and you will stop feeling so ill every month like you have been feeling. And your body will go, ahhhh, thank you, so much. So, if you can remember, about what time did you start to feel sick the way you do each month, your first period?"

"Um, about a year give or take. I was a late bloomer, a very late one."

"Wow, and in a way, it is good you are a very late bloomer. I can have a good look into it, your hormones later on. But what I suspect is your hormones are balanced out for you."

"Finally, a doctor with sense in his head. So, after this surgery, I'll finally have my very first menstrual period?"

"Well, technically, you already have had it, but in your case, your first menstrual period, that you actually normally bleed out of your vagina, as you should, then yes, you can call it your first one."

"Yay! So, am I able to have babies, get pregnant? I'm so making you my doctor from now on, you are my saving grace. But my other doctor told me, due to my condition, I'm infertile, both ways."

"Oh, thank you. I'm more than happy to have you as a patent client of mine. But yes, I'm sure you always were able to all along, well, you know, after puberty finally kicked in for you and does what it does. It's just this blockage shunt that is preventing that and causing you not to menstruate normally and, along with late-onset of puberty which can happen in intersex people, probably all led to your other doctor to suspect or believe you were infertile, when in fact you are fertile. In fact, I can test that right now if I have to do it tonight, or if it can wait till tomorrow, or a day to prep you better for this. It can wait a day or two but should be done as soon as possible, and I have the open time tonight, so I would rather get this all done tonight if I can, or you want, but it can wait."

"What? I was told I have no fertility, I can't have children naturally, you know, I'm barren I'm infertile, I… What kind of test is that?"

"It's a simple urine-based ovulation test. But this one tells me so much more information than one you would get from an ovulation test or tracker you might buy at the grocery store or in a pharmacy. It will tell me more precisely where and what your hormone levels are at right now. Also, if there are male hormones, too, as well as ovulation time because it's two tests in one this one. If you do ovulate, it tells me you are fertile, and it also puts a time on this surgery how critical it will be to get it done, or if it can wait a day or two or the night."

Morgyn watched intrigued. "Whoa, that's it, just a few drops of my urine?"

"Yes. A-a-and, you are fertile, wow you should ovulate in a few days, and according to this, you got an excess buildup of estrogen. Are you on anything medications you have to take or are taking? I know sometimes birth control can have odd or high fluctuations, especially if doubled up. Still, since you are not on that, it has to be some other medication or hormones. So are you on anything like that?"

"No, I'm not on birth control or any medication. But my friend gave me some sort of vitamins today to help me out to get a period, and to see if I am infertile or not, some pills. But I don't know what they are. She also told me to eat a lot of strawberries as well."

"Well, she is on the right track with the strawberries; they do, in fact, contain a natural source of estrogen. But I would like to know what sort of other vitamins she has been giving to you."

"I can check on my phone, I can see if the webpage is still open and if not my history. She had to take it to show whoever, what she wanted to buy. Or rather got for free apparently." Morgyn took a few minutes having to turn it on after shutting it off earlier and getting onto their web browser after finding the hospital's Wi-Fi as they didn't have data or weren't on a data plan. "Here is what L. Faba bought or got for free for me and gave me, I think."

"Well, she got it from the health clinic, Planned Parenthood, or pregnancy prevention."

"What is that birth control?"

"Yes, that looks and sounds about right what she gave to you. Birth control."

"Oh boy. L. Faba was so convinced it was my hormones. That was the reason why I never had a period. Would birth control really work to find that out if I can menstruate if I can have a normal period? Was she even on the right track for that at all? Or was she just messing with me?" _Grace could be so right, maybe L. Faba was just screwing with me, for some inane reason. But why then?_

"It can work for sure. But it might need to be tailored to you, only, that's the thing. Especially when dealing with an intersex person, as their hormones have to be carefully looked at and monitored even, to figure that out, what kind of birth control, if at all, to be put on. Birth control does, though, for the most part, not only prevent having babies, but yes, it also regulates periods, as well as lessen the problems, like cramps, as well as other PMS symptoms, and acne. In your case, it might even help you, if you really don't make enough hormones, or they are slightly out of balance. She was on the right track, thinking that would do it, giving you a cycle, or regulating it, to have or get a period. Or perhaps she was forcing your body to ovulate, to check if you can menstruate maybe to check that. She might have thought you simply don't have enough hormones in your system to menstruate. How many pills did she give you?"

"She gave me 3 pills and said I would need more before bed."

"Yeah, it is what I suspected, she gave you a slight overdose, but with I'm sure good intentions. It won't hurt you, but it will mean the surgery will have to happen today then, it won't wait. I wager it's probably already started to fool your body to start the ovulation process. Don't worry, Morgyn, your body will go back to its normal homeostasis in a few days. Your friend was on the right track, though, from the history searches I see she was doing on your phone. However, with that said, if there is a problem, later on, that you do indeed don't make enough hormones, we can certainly look into that. In some of the cases of intersex people that I do see, unfortunately, they have been surgically altered; they do and will need a dose of hormones, or hormone supplements or a boost regularly, or complete hormone replacement therapy for life. But if you haven't had any surgeries, and according to your medical records, because they are electronicky filed, I was able to have a look at them, no doctor has yet to surgically alter you. So it's highly unlikely that you will need that, at all, but it still might be a slim possibility. I am very passionate and very strongly against it, altering an intersex person, especially a baby yet, just so they can look 'normal' down there, or so they can 'fit into' society better, be normal looking. As for the other, it's a personal choice, it's one thing as an adult, and I have assisted in those kinds of surgeries, to do that. But it's quite another to do it on a baby. I have also strongly voiced my opinion to a teen who wanted one, to wait at least for a few more years, because they were still growing both mentally and physically before committing to it, making that life-changing choice. Learn to love and accept themselves as is. First. That person came back and thanked me for insisting they waited because once they were out of high school, the pressure was off. A lot of it had to do with stigma and peer pressure, so the gender identity issues, and yes, not accepting themself. But if you are absolutely sure, know the risks, and can live with it, that is one thing. But it's quite another and a far cry and morally wrong in my honest opinion, to dare, do something like that, to a baby, who can only cry, and not be informed, let alone, consent to it, to that type of surgery. Or worse parents who are being lied to or made to believe this is the only option, or what has to be done, or not told anything at all, what is going on, that's far, far worse. Nor is it okay to do it, just so the parents can feel better to say I have a boy or a girl. Pick the wrong gender…you get the idea. It's not right, and it's a grave evil and a huge injustice that must be stopped."

"I fully wholeheartedly agree. My parents didn't want any of that, they loved me the way I was and found that it was wonderful they had an intersex baby because they had both a boy and a girl all in one, and were happy for that. So no, I haven't been operated on. However, as I got older, the doctors still wanted to do that to me, several times, saying I might get sick if I don't get my gonads removed soon. I don't even know what kind of gonads I have or don't, to be removed, if at all. Why, though, sick from what, though, because I was never told that, nor my parents, I think, sick from what? What exactly are gonads anyhow, I have heard of them in science class, but what exactly do they do?"

"Healthy functioning gonads; that are not cancerous, nor need to be removed. Your gonads can be ovaries or testicular ones, which is what I was looking for when I gave you the ultrasound and told you to turn to your sides. I had thought maybe you have another gonad a testicular gonad or two, which was what I was checking for. I didn't get to check as fully as I would have liked to. Maybe next time. There was a far more pressing important issue to look at, and for, then, if you had an undescended or an extra gonad, no worries either way. So what if you do or don't, or any other intersex person, for that matter, have extra gonads because you do need them because they make the hormones you need. That's what gonads do; they become ovaries or testicles, yes they are different, in what they will become, but they essentially do the exact thing make hormones and regulate your body's sexual drive and everything sexual about you. Take those out, and you won't have to worry at all about ovarian or testicular cancer and all that scary stuff. Because that's the big excuse, those other doctors will make as to why you do need to get them removed, because if they aren't removed, that they _might_ become cancerous. That is such baloney and unfounded. But they never tell you what happens once they are out, namely that you are then sterile more than likely, and then in most cases, you tend to lose pretty much all your sex drive. Not to mention the fact you have to be put on hormone replacement therapy your whole life because those hormone making and regulating gonads are gone, and then that goes into a downward spiral. Then you wind up getting more medical issues all because your gonads aren't there anymore to do what they are meant and supposed to do. Foolishness such foolishness. It has to stop."

"I'll say, my God. Why, though, if they seemingly know better, why would they do that?"

"Because I'm sorry to say most doctors can't accept the fact that intersex people are real and I'm sorry, consider them freaks, and that they want to make them 'normal-looking.' To fit into the neat little box of male or female. I am so sorry if any doctor has ever made you feel bad or like a freak over being intersex. It is and what you are. It's like the other people who feel they are trapped in the wrong body, males trapped in female bodies, females trapped in male bodies."

"I get that really I do; sometimes I do feel that way, only I am that body in one, of both genders. So this just taking out something I don't need, like an appendix or tonsils, and is it complicated? Also, have you done it before?"

"Yes, but in this case, blood vessels, you should not have there. Tonsils and an appendix are not useless organs as we once thought they were. Still, they do, in some people, get sick and infected and do need to be removed. But to answer the question, yes, this is just a very simple surgery removal of those unneeded blood vessels taking them out and cauterizing the blood vessels the two shunts and maybe the odd dissolvable stitch. Yes, I've done it a few times; thrice on intersex people, all of the rest were women who were not intersex. You can be out of here tonight or can rest here overnight, which might be a better idea, and can leave tomorrow. So, yes, you do need this surgery tonight, as you will be ovulating soon and will start to build up blood in your uterus in preparation for the egg soon. That's really why I have to do it because I want to look right in your uterus to see if there is any dried blood in there and to clean it out if there is any blood in there, long before that lining thickens in perpetration for the egg to be fertilized. So I have to do it tonight. I'm so sorry, I would have liked to wait for a day to get you ready for the surgery, but it cannot wait. If it could, I would, but I don't want you to get sick anymore. Nor put your body through that unneeded stress of cleaning out your menstrual blood again. So, we'll get you all prepped up for surgery. I know this is all happening very fast, but I'll try to slow it down some, to get you as prepared for this as we can. But don't you worry; it is a straightforward, simple surgery."

"Well, I feel confident about it and with you being my doctor and doing this surgery; if you say I need it soon. It's all right, do what you must to make me better. It's just I'm kind of afraid still."

"Understandable completely understandable. So who was your other doctor?"

"I have had a few but my main one, he is a creep, for some reason, he just gives me the creeps, just, I don't know why. Dr. Don Lothario."

"Ohh, him! Yeah, I know him, I had the guy as a roommate in university, and that guy is a big pervert for sure. I think the only real reasons why he even became a doctor was for the high pay and for the opportunely to get with some female patients, in and out of them regularly if you know what I mean there. Plus, he is no expert in intersex people. There is no in-between, just males and females no in-between, and I just love the female variety, hubba-hubba, yeah. I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to be a gynecologist for that very reason, female genitals, and the fun of looking at them to him." Morgyn grimaces and makes a half-embarrassed face. "Oh boy, yeah, I'm going to write up a report on him, I thought as much. He is done for you, and you do not need that kind of guy if he is your gynecologist or regular GP period. He won't have a clue anyhow, with you being intersex. I told him how wrong he was and tried to show him many documented cases of intersex people, but he wouldn't have it. I'll believe it when I see it for myself. It could be the reason why he is your doctor; he sees it now that I was right. He didn't touch you inappropriately, did he, or did anything like that to you that you feel or know is wrong?"

"No, my parents and I were always there except for that one time, and he was brought in as a consultant with the other 3 doctors trying to get me to choose a gender and maybe get me onto hormone replacement therapy and maybe surgery, I don't know. It was; it was just not a good time. They never once took into consideration my feelings, my choice. I made that choice a long time ago, though I do side more on my feminine side, I love being both and didn't want to change to one gender or the other, permanently, at all. Let alone surgery, to look, normal, down there. To me, what I look like down there is normal to me, I also have a good self-body image about myself, and I love and respect my body. But that's what they wanted, and I ran out, escaped, and they all got in huge trouble because of me, and I haven't been back to see a doctor because of that since then."

"The infamous Morgyn Ember, in the doctor community, only, it seems. I was wondering if it was you. Yes, I heard what had happened. I must say, good for you, for running, and escaping, they had absolutely no right to do that to you at all. On behalf of all doctors, I especially am so very, very truly sorry you had to go through any of that. I promise I will never do that to you, or make you feel that way. You are worthy, you are lovable, and you are wonderful just the way you are. You are not a mistake, or anything bad that they made you feel or say you are. I'm really so very truly sorry that you had to suffer from this because you were so afraid of doctors and what they wanted to do to you and to your body, because of that, that you didn't want to see another one when you did need to. You do not need to hide who and what you are, anymore, Morgyn, you really do need to let other people know it, what you are and not be ashamed of it at all. Love yourself and your body, like you, already do but add proudness of who and what you are and speak out because I know you are loveable and are worthy of being loved and cared about. Do that for me, please, and for your fellow intersex brethren, who suffer in silence. The more that it is out there, the better for them and everyone." Morgyn was in happy tears and being hugged tightly. "So, any questions?"

"Why did you become a doctor, anyhow? Or of intersex people?"

"An excellent question, my intersex friend. I've always had a very compassionate heart. I had a friend in kindergarten that was intersex, and I wanted to know everything about them. It also always fascinated me from that day onward; how bodies could be so varying that they could be both male and female or display both sexes, quite fascinating. Endless, fascination to me, how our bodies are made and created, that's why I took up this particular field along with maternal health as it goes right along with it. Plus, as much as I know now, I still feel like I know nothing as the learning process continues on. I love to learn, especially in this field of medicine, it was always my dream since childhood, and meeting Sydney. I'm loving it and living it."

"Wonderful, you found your calling and niche in life. Say, I have an acquaintance that is also intersex; she has a micropenis as well as balls and has had 2 kids. She, in fact, prophesied to me that I would be getting pregnant soon and that the baby I will be having will have an extraordinary wondrous destiny. Also later, she told me, that if need be, there would be a saving grace, in place, if I need it, it's you, and my friend whose name is Grace, who advised me to go seek medical help and helped me find you. You are both my saving graces and maybe my friend L. Faba too, who advised me to take the 'vitamins' and strawberries, as it would help me to menstruate."

"Well, there you go. If she ever needs a doctor, I would be happy to look after her. Your friend Grace, I'm glad convinced you to come here. As for your other friend, she does have a point about the 'vitamins,' the birth control, and the strawberries especially, as strawberries do have a natural source of estrogen that can help bring on or regulate periods. As for you seeking to fulfill this destiny and have a child, well, I will set you up with getting you onto the right road and path to start to have a healthy baby and pregnancy. And that all starts with you taking excellent care of yourself, and yes, including taking the proper vitamins and yes eating strawberries. Before you even get pregnant. Namely also number one, first, getting this surgery done so you are able to safely make this destined baby happen." Morgyn nodded and was at peace with all of this. Only…one thing, one major thing, and issue.

"So um, will there be needles involved in this?"

"Of course, we'll need to put an IV in your…oh dear, fear of needles?"

"Really bad fear, unless…can you hold me? You already gave me a huge hug."

"If that's what you need to help you through it, of course, I can."

"Yeah, or someone holds me. I know it's silly, but I had to be held and hugged cuddled closely whenever I had shots, or my blood was taken. Otherwise, I will scream and fight and, you don't want that, I'm sure. I might be better now that I am older, but still, I think a hugging hold would help me through it all better."

"If you are okay with me hugging and holding you, I'm okay with hugging you and holding you while you get the IV put in. Not a problem. I love giving out hugs; they are one of the best cures of all, along with laughter."


End file.
